Where Darkness Leads
by Slayer Fan1
Summary: The spirit of an evil warlock haunts Sunnydale and creates havoc but a larger more sinister evil threatens to destroy Buffy, Angel and everyone else in the process. Can it all be stopped before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are the soul property of 20th Century Fox and Joss Whedon and all of his fellow writers. All rights reserved.

Author's Note: Over ten years ago I wrote this as a Buffy novel that I preliminarily submitted to Pocket Books, the publishing house who came out with all of the Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel: The Series TV tie in related novels. Would like to thank Joss Whedon and his whole team and for everyone involved from the cast for giving many people great entertainment for seven years. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The story takes place during season 3 and doesn't completely follow the canon.

Prologue

Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1653

The air around the village was cold and damp. Small billows of smoke filtered out of a few houses from the warm fires that burned inside. The racing of a horse along the trail flew up mounds of mud and dirt towards the rider. He wore a dark cloak with a hood cowering his head. The consistent pounding of the hoof beats grew louder as he rode faster till he reached the front of a village.

Soon some people outside who were busy with their daily chores quickly stopped and ushered their children inside in the presence of the man who had arrived.

At one time he was revered and respected among his fellow colonists and now he was just feared. He liked it. Before he felt he was just a mere person and now he possessed great powers that no one would possibly imagine. It proved important because he was easily able to maintain and deceive everyone that he kept his air of respectability while wielding his dark forces.

He stopped in front a house and slowly got off his horse. He stepped to a door extending his arm pushing it open.

From the sound a woman wearing a long black dress and a white bonnet looked up in anxiety.

"It is time," the hooded man said.

"Please, show mercy on our family," she imploringly said, "I beg of you."

She raised her hands together walking to him.

"I want the girl. She is the chosen."

"No, she is our only child."

"Bring her to me or I will bring my wrath down upon your entire village."

"We can't let him do that," her husband's solemn voice came from the side room.

He walked out with his daughter by his side. She pushed aside the black locks from her beautiful clean face to see the hooded man standing in the archway.

"Mother," the girl said rushing into her mother's caring arms.

"Be brave, my daughter," she said holding her tightly.

"I will try."

"Enough," the cloaked man said, "Come with me, child."

He raised his hand as the mother let go of her daughter into his grip.

The two walked back out to his horse where he mounted her on the back and sat in front of her. The horse trotted away as the parents watched in sadness and a semblance of relief at the same time.

Outside the village he continued riding along the cliffs that overlooked the rocky shores of the cold endless ocean. He stopped when he came inland to a stone bricked building with a wooden thatched roof.

He got off his horse taking the girl with him inside. Inside the door stood in the center of the room a stone slab. Its flat weathered surface was gray and smooth. Underneath four rock shaped pillars were placed at each corner. Overhead the slab a hole was made letting rays of sunlight beam down.

"On the table," he said pointing.

Her face was wet and sullen from the despair she felt under his direction. Her eyes became frozen with fear when she laid herself down. He stepped around her to face the side of the table and lifted the hood from his head.

"Now the spell will be cast," he said satisfyingly to himself.

From inside his cloak he pulled out a sword. The blade was silver and the hilt was of pure gold.

"Goddess Hecate, hear me," he proclaimed holding the sword over her body, "I stand before you with this offering to you."

Thunder boomed as dark clouds began to convalesce in the sky. The ocean brought up high waves of salty air from the winds that began to blow

"Master of your domain grant me the knowledge and the strength to become."

A young woman on a black horse fled along approaching the building. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she rode against the flailing winds.

"Accept thy sacrifice and release the powers of living."

He lifted the sword high over his head facing the blade towards the girl as the loud noise from the door slamming open startled him.

"Welcome, you are about to bear witness to my rising," he said after seeing her step forward in front of him.

I can't let you hurt that girl," she said bellowing between the strong crashes of thunder.

It is by right and by destiny."

"That destiny is going to change."

She threw up her hands grabbing onto his hold of the sword.

"Get out of here and run as fast as you can," she said to the girl.

The girl nodded her head and slide off the slab running out the door. The wind pick up violently. A drizzle of rain began to pour into the sunroof.

"I will not be denied."

She jumped up on the slab attempting to wrestle the sword away from him. She flew a swift kick to his side knocking him to the ground. Her hair and face became damp. In her hands she held the sword over his head as he flailed his arm upward. Her body suddenly flew against the wall dropping the sword by her side.

"I am more powerful than you can imagine little girl," he said striding to her while she pushed herself up from the blow, "Give up now and I might spare your life."

"Never," she said indignantly.

He lifted his hand and the sword soared to his hand.

"Then I will have the pleasure of watching you die."

He jammed the sword at the same moment she rolled out of his path. She ran around to the back of the slab as he swung the sword against the stone creating a great spark. The spark created a fire that leaped and rose across the floor.

In a sudden move she spun kicking him in the face throwing him backwards. She rushed to him gripping his arms. He pushed his body against hers until her back fell on the slab. In the moment's struggle keeping the hilt of the sword away he reached back and plunged the sword into her stomach. Her eyes glazed over falling slowly closed. Her hair and body lay drenched from the rain on the wet altar.

"I've done it," he said in jubilation, "I am forever eternal."

He raised his sword in victory. As the sword hung high in the air a bolt of lightening hit the blade of the sword causing him to convulse in agony.

The flames had spread out covering the entire room.

"No!" he screamed, "By destiny I was promised."

The surge of lightening coursed through him from the sword to his feet.

"This was my chance!"

"Noooooooo!" his voice echoed as the lightening started to leave his body. His scorched lifeless body fell to the ground beside her. The building became engulfed creating great gray smokes circling away from the roaring fire.

New York, 1998

The backstreet New York City block was silent and empty. Angel staggered down the sidewalk.

His steps were slow and his breathing was labored as he approached a trash can rummaging through it for scraps of food. Nothing. He continued silently into a darkened alley leaning himself up against a wall to rest. His face was soiled as dirty strands of hair covered his brow. For a moment he sighed until he smelled something further down the alley way.

He had picked up the scent of a rat scurrying its way around the garbage cans sitting on the other side. He summoned up what strength he had left to try to catch the rat from stalking it despite the walk in his steps.

The rat immediately vanished behind a group of trashcans leaving Angel to drive them all apart leaping to the ground.

Years ago Angel was once Angelus, a merciless vampire who was consumed of evil and held a penchant for unspeakable acts of torture. The Watchers journals recorded him as "the one with the angelic face". However, in his time something had dramatically changed that made him the person he was now.

It was a century ago that Darla had found and allowed him to kill the Kalderash gypsies' daughter. The fact that she wasn't very bright only made her easier prey to him than others he had taken. However, after her death he never anticipated what her clan would do to him as result of his act.

After he quickly ran through the darkened woods, he soon fell to his knees next to the roaring campfire built inside the forest clearing the clan had made their spot. He saw the body and could hear the sounds of an old gypsy woman softly chanting beneath the cover of a small canopy. When her words ended his eyes suddenly became washed in a white light and immediately vanished. As he looked around he became confused to the man standing above him and his unusual surroundings.

"It hurts yes? Good. It will hurt more," the gypsy elder spoke.

"Where am I?" Angel spoke exasperated.

The man continued with a tone of bitter anger in his voice.

"You don't remember everything you've done for a hundred years. In a moment you will. The faces of everyone you killed...our daughter's face...they will haunt you, and you will know what true suffering is."

"Killed? I don't, I don't..." he said slowly shaking his head.

In a moment his centuries worth of memories came into his mind.

"No," he repeated to himself out loud. His face showed the signs of guilt and regret as his head sank low feeling burdens no one could've bared alone.

Just as Angel sat on the floor of the alley a short man walked from the darkness standing in front of him.

"God, are you disgusting," he said, "this is really an unforgettable smell. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says, uh...Crazy Homeless Guy. It's not good."

"Get away from me," Angel spoke in anger.

"What are you going to do, bite me?" he asked, "Horrors! A vampire!" he said comically backed away from him. Angel looked up at his face.

"Ah, but you wouldn't bite me on account of your poor tortured soul. It's so sad, a vampire with a soul. It's so poignant."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

"Let's take a walk."

Angel and the new stranger proceeded to walk down the block and across the street.

"What are you eating?" he said, "Like, a rat once a month." Angel seemed distracted as the stranger pulled at him to avoid an oncoming car he was in the path of.

"Hey!" the stranger exclaimed as another car became in their way. "Look you're skin and bones here! Butcher shops are throwing away more blood in a day than you could stand. Good blood."

"You lived in the world a little bit, you'd know that," he finished saying after they had reached the other side.

"I wanna know who you are," Angel said.

"And I wanna know who you are."

"You already do."

"Not yet. But I'm looking to find out. Cause you could go either way here."

"I don't understand you."

"Nobody understands me. That's my curse," he said with a small laugh.

He turned around walking towards a nearby hotdog vendor taking out some bills.

"Dog me. Mustard."

"My name's Whistler," he said when he turned his head back to where Angel stood.

"Here you go," the vendor replied giving him the prepared hot dog.

Whistler handed him a bill and said, "Thanks. Anyway, lately it is." He took a bite of his dog.

"You're not a vampire?"

"A demon technically. I mean, I'm not a bad guy. Not all demons are dedicated to the destruction of all life."

"Whadaya mean, I can go either way?"

"I mean that you can become an even more worthless rodent than you already are, or you can become someone. A person. Someone to be counted."

"I just want to be left alone," Angel said beginning to walk away.

"Well, yeah, you've been along for, what, ninety years already."

Angel stopped walking and turned back to him.

"And what a package you are. The Stink Guy!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to see something. We'd have to leave now. You see, and then you tell me what you wanna do."

Whistler's face gained a tone of seriousness when he offered his request.

"Where is it?"

A group of girls walked out of Los Angeles's Hemery High School finishing another day. One of the girls started to complain how her father wouldn't let her buy a new dress because everybody had seen her in everything else she had worn. After being asked if Tyler, her boyfriend, was taking her to the dance she became surprised. She told her friend she had already broken up with him and the only he would get her back is if he begged on his hands and knees. She finished by telling she would wait for him to come. She waved her goodbyes and said a "Call me" to each of her group as they left.

Across the street Angel had kept a close watching on her from a small crack in the window of an old Chevy Impala with the windows covered in black spray paint.

Slowly a short burly man with a mustache walked up to her sitting idly by on the front steps.

"Buffy Summers?"

"Yeah?" she said, "Hi! What?"

"I need to speak with you."

"You're not from Bullock's, are you? Cause I-I meant to pay for that lipstick."

"There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits."

"I don't have a destiny," she spoke confused, "I'm really destiny free, really."

"Yes, you have. You are the chosen one. You alone can stop them."

"Who?"

"The vampires."

"Huh?"

During the evening Angel stood behind a gravestone spying on Buffy and the Watcher as a vampire had her pinned to the ground. She quickly pushed him off letting him fly backwards.

"Oh, God," she uttered, "Oh God...Oh...Oh God...Unh!" Buffy crawled and stood up with the stake in hand. For a moment she felt lost holding the stake until the vampire rushed her. She instantly grabbed him throwing his body to the ground. Haphazardly she rushed to him and collapsed to the ground plunging the stake into his stomach.

"Oh! Not the heart."

She pulled it out plunging into his chest leaving behind a burst of dust. She immediately yelped and jumped backwards on the ground as the Watcher approached.

"You see? You see your power."

The look in Buffy's eyes appeared unprepared of this new realization.

"Why didn't you call?" Buffy's mother, Joyce questioned her in her room after she arrived home.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it was so late. Tyler and I were talking."

Angel watched from the side windows outside into Buffy's bedroom.

"That boy is irresponsible."

"No, Mom. It's not his fault."

"You know we worry, that's all."

After staring at her Joyce resigned and said, "Dinner's in ten minutes."

"Yeah."

Buffy walked into her bathroom facing the mirror as she heard the loud shouts from her parents arguing out in the hallway. Angel could see from the bathroom window Buffy was trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. He began to feel for her and a growing need to protect.

"She's gonna have it tough, that Slayer. She's just a kid. The world's full of big bad things," Whistler said to Angel when he arrived in a sewer.

"I wanna help her. I want...I wanna become someone," he said impassionedly.

"God, Jeez, look at you. She must be prettier than the last Slayer. This isn't gonna be easy. The more you live in this world, the more you see how apart from it you really are," Whistler said, "And this is dangerous work. Right now, you couldn't go three rounds with a fruit fly!"

"I want to learn from you," he solemnly said.

"Alright."

"But I don't want to dress like you," Angel said speaking as he looked up and down at his attire. Angel started walking down the sewer way.

"Again, you're annoying me. You're lucky we need you on our side," Whistler said by his side. Both left the stench of waste water and dirty rats behind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Angel sat on a stool at the counter over an empty plate of a rare hamburger and an order of fries with a small decaffeinated coffee at his side. He continued to pick what was left of his fries when the waitress stood in front of him.

"Would you like your check now?" she asked politely.

"Yea," he said, "How much do I owe you?"

She laid a slip in front of him. He glanced at it and pulled out a few dollars from his coat pocket. Angel knew he never needed much to eat in the way of regular food, but it felt good to him to add some normalcy to his life. Normalcy that he really wanted and needed.

"I'm going to be leaving now, Frank," the waitress called into the kitchen untying her apron strings.

"Okay, good night."

"Night," she called back pushing open the front door to the diner.

Angel finished with wiping a napkin on his hands after the door had slammed shut again. Frank entered back from the kitchen carrying a tall black thermos. He was a short thin man with his black hair pushed back from wearing a hairnet. He went around walking behind the front of the counter and placed the thermos in front of Angel.

"I want to thank...," Angel said looking into his eyes.

"Thank me," Frank replied, "Don't bother." He raised his hand up giving a small wave.

"You live in Sunnydale long enough long you get used to the weird stuff. Nothing fazes me anymore. Not even vampires."

He took the white rag that hanged on his shoulder and started wiping away the counter taking Angel's plate.

"See you around," he said as Angel left carrying the thermos.

"You too."

Angel stepped down the block putting the black thermos of meat blood in his inside coat pocket.

From a nearby alley way he heard a whimper of a scream. He walked down to see the waitress from the diner pined up against the wall by a man. She was trying to struggle but his grip was too hard for her to break free and run.

"I don't think that is the way you treat a lady," he said walking as he stood behind the man. He turned to reveal his vamped face and bright white fangs.

"And who is going to stop me, you?" he said to his face.

"Me," Angel said confidently.

"Well give it your best shot," he replied.

He looked back to the waitress.

"Don't go far. I am not finished with you yet."

He turned around and pounced on Angel. Angel quickly kicked him in the stomach hitting the far wall. Angel changed into his face when the two started to charge each other. Before he reached him Angel sidestepped hitting his fist into the others stomach. The other vampire reached up his fist squarely hitting Angel in the jaw.

As Angel fell back a few steps in front of him he whipped his leg up hitting him in the chest. The vampire fell back in a load of empty boxes sitting against the wall.

"I know you," he said wrestling to get back up, "Of course, why didn't I recognize you Angelus."

"That is not who I am anymore," he said with indignation staring at him.

"Let's see about that."

When he had straightened up and ran preparing for another attack Angel whipped out a stake from his inside coat pocket. He grabbed his arm in a short spin where he plunged the stake turning him into a cloud of dust.

The waitress stood in shaken fear watching the two vampires fight. Angel morphed back into his human face and turned to her.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked backward tripping over herself.

"You're a....," she exclaimed.

"I won't hurt you," Angel put up his hands as a sign of peace.

Her face stayed in a state of shock and fright. She kept a distance from him hurriedly rushing back out of the alley and around the corner. Angel let his arms drop down to his side.

"It looks like Sunnydale isn't running out of vampires?" Whistler said walking up from behind him as Angel turned to see him walking from the shadows.

"Whistler," Angel replied.

"So how you doing?"

"I am getting along," he said giving an approving nod.

Whistler and Angel walked out down the street.

"Looks like it."

"So why are you here?"

"There are things going on you need to watch out for because you in for some more trouble."

His mind directly thought of Buffy.

"What do you know?!" he said stopping in mid step.

"Nothing yet but you have to be prepared for what comes."

Across the street sitting on a bench a tall young man in a black leather jacket observed them walking away. When they reached the end of the block he rose and turned in the opposite direction.

***

Buffy and Willow sat amid other students in the quad courtyard of Sunnydale High eating lunch.

"Tell me," Willow said, "Do you think you did well on your history test?"

"Not entirely sure but the studying did help somewhat."

Xander and Cordeila walked together towards them and sat down.

"You know it's time we thought about the prom, Xander?"

"Cord, the prom is still weeks away."

"I know but I'm planning ahead. We need to talk about coordinating our outfits."

Xander still found the fact hard to believe sometimes. The fact that he and Cordeila was a couple. He formed the "We Hate Cordeila" club with Willow when they were younger and he was the treasurer as well. Who knew years later they would come to actually like one another instead of despising the other with cruel insults.

"So you think you're so tough?!" a voice spoke loudly from nearby.

Buffy turned to look to see Larry, the resident bully, and a couple of his brainless jock followers pinning a student up against a wall.

"I don't want to cause any trouble," he said sheepishly.

"Well you've already found it," Larry said grabbing his shirt. He raised his fist about to throw it forward when his arm suddenly stopped in midair.

"Why can't you guys pick on someone your own size for a change?" Buffy questioned.

Larry turned his head to see Buffy lower his arm to his side. The others stood back when they saw her fearing her reputation of kicking peoples' butts. Larry stepped away immediately looking to the student and back at Buffy. The group quickly turned and walked away.

"Are you all right?" she said concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," he said picking up some books that fell on the ground.

"It's another win for Buffy and still none for Larry," Xander said next to Willow standing behind Buffy in his best announcer voice.

"And still reigning," Buffy replied.

"Don't worry about that guy. He won't be causing you anymore problems," Buffy said directing her attention to the boy. He lifted back his tussled black hair.

"Thanks," he said, "I am kind of new here."

Buffy found herself relating well to him. She remembered the time when she was new once. All the moving from LA to here was enough besides the fact she was kicked out of her old school because she burned down the gym to stop a horde of vampires. It was especially more difficult being the Slayer coming to a town unbeknownst to her at the time was sitting on top of a gateway to hell. Compared to her everybody else had it too easy coming as a new student.

"Well, I'm Buffy," she said and motioning her arm, "And those two are Xander and Willow."

"I'm Michael," he said extending and shaking hands with Buffy, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"We could walk you to class if you want since lunch is about over."

"I think I will be fine. After I dust myself off a bit I'll be okay," he said with a laugh.

"Okay," Buffy replied, "Hope to see you again."

"Same here."

Michael walked away in the other direction.

That night Joyce Summers sat up in the living room reading a book waiting for her daughter to come home safe.

"Mom, I'm home," Buffy said after hearing the door close.

"So are you done with your...patrolling?" Joyce asked looking up from her book.

"Yes and I am fine. See and not a scratch on me," Buffy turned her arms and body around for her mother to examine.

"As long as you're okay. Better get upstairs now."

"I'm going straight to bed."

During the night Buffy became restless in her sleep. She was experiencing the dream again.

Buffy stood alone in the cemetery. No longer was it night, but a bright mid morning. The sun cast tall shadows on the gravestones. When she looked ahead no more than a couple feet from her stood a girl. She had faded blonde hair and her style of dress was old-fashioned. Buffy surmised that she looked no older than she was herself. Her eyes of pale blue showed signs of sadness. Hollow and lifeless.

Suddenly, a strong wind began to pick up as dark clouds moved over the sky. The darkness turned into a pitch black like it was preparing for a prelude to a severe storm. Thunder rolled and crashed through the skies sounding as waves hitting the shore. A bolt of lightening hit the ground in the middle of where the two were standing at either end. Buffy became blinded for a moment hiding her eyes and the dream ended. She woke up abruptly quickly sitting up in bed. For over three weeks it was always the same and the dream never came to a satisfying conclusion. Was she experiencing another portent of things to come? Her guess was as good as Giles what anything ever meant.

The mansion on Crawford Street was deserted. A few dirty windows were partially boarded up by old pieces of wood. It allowed the interior to stay in shadows avoiding the harsh rays of sunlight during the day. Angel fed the fireplace throwing on another log. The flames grew higher in a burst of smoke and sulfur. He watched the bright reds and yellows glow illuminating the dark room. As the fire continued to burn he became reminded of his great ordeal. The memories of the inexplicable torture he endured in hell had been never to far from his thoughts.

_Why was I spared?_, Angel thought. His release back to the world remained a mystery to him. The First, in the form of Jenny Calendar, had tried to take credit for sending him back to haunt him enough so he would lose his soul to Buffy. When Buffy had found him, he was prepared to die on that hill where the sun would come up.

He wasn't going to make the same mistake he did before. He was determined not to let it happen. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Buffy's words to him were real and convincing. However, suddenly when Buffy said she wasn't prepared to watch him die it oddly started to snow. It came at the best possible moment for them both.

Buffy's mind was still occupied from the dream she had during the night. She kept busy collecting books from her locker for her first class.

"Buffy, hi," a voice said sounding distant to her.

"What?" she said. She refocused herself and turned her head.

"I said hi, how are you?" The voice that she had heard came from Michael.

"Michael," she quickly said, "Oh, I am doing good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You had seemed distracted there for a minute."

"Yeah, I just had a lot on mind lately," Buffy explained, "You wanted to say something?"

"I did, I actually didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my butt yesterday from that bully."

"Don't worry about it. I know what it was like to be new once," _He has no idea._, she thought.

"Well I wanted to do something to repay you like taking you out. I mean only if you're not seeing anybody."

"No, not at the moment. My social calendar is pretty free these days."

"Great. Is there any place you would like to go on our date?"

"We could go to the Bronze."

"The Bronze?"

"It's a club where a lot of us hangout like Willow and Xander."

"Sounds like a cool place. Pick you up at about 7, your house."

"Sure."

Buffy gave him the address and walked way just as Willow approached.

"Wasn't that Michael I saw walking away?"

"Hm mm," Buffy said with a nod, "He just asked me out."

"That's great."

"What's great?" Xander said overhearing with Oz walking past them.

"Michael asked Buffy out."

"Really. The new kid," Xander said obligingly.

"But what about Angel?" Willow asked.

"Angel and I agreed he needs time alone," she said solemnly, "Being stabbed and sent to Hell by your girlfriend isn't something you can easily erase from your mind."

"I think this is a good thing. I mean you can't stay alone forever because then you get all depressed and before you know your entire life passes you by without ever meeting someone," Willow said.

Buffy could make out the tone of their voices. It was completely understandable due to her relationship with Angel. It was tumultuous at best. The terrorous acts Angel committed against everyone were things you didn't necessarily ever forget or get passed overnight. In this same space Angel was going to kill Willow and take everybody else with her before she stopped it. She realized in that moment the kind and loving man she knew no longer existed but was replaced by a monster. A monster she regretfully helped to create.

"Where is he taking you?"

"The Bronze."

"Oz, isn't the band playing tonight?" Xander questioned.

"Yup," Oz said, "Devon has got some new material for us to try out."

"That's wonderful," Willow exclaimed. Willow had become Oz's biggest fan. Before she was even too afraid to talk to boys and now here she was dating a musician who was a guitarist in a rock band and a werewolf during some nights of the month no less.

The Bronze was always a nice way to escape the boredom of school. People dancing aimlessly on the floor to the dingoes band was plenty to watch.

"Did you want a refill on your drink, Buffy?" Michael asked sitting next to Buffy amid the crowd of people standing around.

"Yes, thanks."

Michael took both their cups and walked over to the espresso counter.

"How is the date going?" Willow asked sitting down next to Buffy. The band had just finished another song.

"It's going good," she said, "How are you and Oz been doing?"

"We're fine, better than fine. Great, super."

"Really?"

"I think my mom is finally warming up to him."

"Boy, there is hope for us yet."

"Here you go," Michael said returning.

"Thanks," Buffy answered.

The band was gearing up to play again.

"Well, it looks like they are starting another song. Talk to you later?" Willow said all excited.

"Yeah, Will."

Willow knew it was the right cue to leave Buffy alone on her date.

Buffy turned her head away from the hub of the main floor for a moment and her eyes froze. Sitting at a table alone away from the den of people was a woman. She looked again passed the people weaving by and immediately noticed it was the girl she had been seeing in her dreams.

She slowly sat up and walked out the front door. Buffy quickly jumped out of her seat and began to walk away.

"Buffy, what's going on?" Michael said looking up from his drink. She quickly spun her body to him.

"Ah, I think I saw somebody I need to catch up with."

Buffy spun back around and raced outside. In the alleyway she turned her head fast searching up and down either way. The girl was gone. She had suddenly disappeared. Buffy was now more confused than she was before.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Giles was busy behind the desk checking in books. He fondly remembered back to what Jenny had thought about how books were outdated and old-fashioned. The Internet and the information age was the thing now. No more looking up stuff in musty volumes.

"Giles, we need to talk," Buffy said parading in.

"Excuse me?" Giles began looking up.

"I keep having this dream lately that's not going away."

"Do you think you're having another portent?"

"I don't know," she said, "but last night at the Bronze I saw this woman. It was the same woman who has been appearing in my dreams every night."

"Did you speak to her?"

"No, she left so fast that I couldn't catch up to her. Completely vanished."

"Can you describe what she looked like?"

"I think so. She was blonde. Actually looked like she was close to my age. Wore really outdated clothes. It looked as if no one was paying any attention to her."

"It could be a ghost you saw."

"Another spook?"

"Yes," he replied, "Anything else significant happen in your dream?"

"Not that I could tell except that I was in the cemetery. It was daytime but then turned completely dark from a bunch of clouds overhead. Then a bolt of lighting hits the ground and I wake up."

For a few second Giles ran through his mind of what Buffy could be experiencing.

"So what's the deal?"

"Honestly Buffy, I don't know," he answered, "From what you have told me this is unlike any other you have ever had. The dreams you had about Angel with Drusilla and The Judge were easily explainable but this is highly different."

Buffy sunk into a chair feeling discouraged.

"Don't feel bad," he said consoling her, "As you already know most prophecies don't show themselves right away."

Buffy looked around at the library table seeing the assorted books and other materials that were all normally used during their hours of research. Among the piles she noticed what seemed like a new book. It was altogether strange that she would even remember most of the books in his collection. What would everyone think that the single place she spent the most time at school was in the library? She picked it up and scanned the binding.

"So you got another musty book?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes," Giles said in the middle of taking other books on the table, "It is from an old friend of mine who is an historian. He discovered that book recently and knew I had a collection of rare occult books so he decided to give it to me as a gift."

"What exactly is it?"

"A very old grimiore," he continued, "I know Willow will have as much interest in it as I do."

"I think she'll like seeing this."

"Like seeing what?" Willow said walking in.

Buffy presented the book to Willow.

"Wow, this is really ancient, she said as she began to flip through the book, "These are spells that I can't come even close to mastering."

"It is probably better to keep it in the library," Giles said

He carefully took it back from Willow's hands and Buffy said, "Okay, I'll wait and watch to see if anything not of the norm happens in the next few days."

"That would be best."

"What going on, Buffy?" Willow said after walking out down the hall with her.

"I've been having more dreams lately."

"Is it like...?, you know?"

"Completely and totally."

"What do you think it all means?"

"I am not sure yet."

Angel sometimes found it a hard time to get to sleep. He awoke and walked out into the main room. He stood in shock to see Acathla standing with the sword drawn out of his chest. He heard a sudden noise coming from the outside garden. Suddenly, Angel saw his body hitting the floor with a sword in his hand. He looked up to see Buffy charging out of the curtain towards him. He watched himself quickly get up parrying her sword. Both dodged and parried each other's attacks approaching Acathla. As they stood in front of the stone demon Buffy swipe his hand. The sword broke from his hand.

She gave him a fast kick to his face and he fell to his knees. Buffy raised her sword high at the same moment Angel saw something hit him like a wave through his whole body. He gasped in pain seeing a light grow brightly in his eyes and dim instantly. His eyes grew wide and he collapsed closer to the floor in relief. When he raised his head his eyes were full of tears.

"Buffy?" he said, "What's going on?"

He looked around the unfamiliar mansion and slowly stood up.

"Where are we? I-I don't remember."

"Angel?" Buffy said realizing it was safe to lower her sword.

Angel noticed the cut that was on her arm she had gotten from the sword fight with Angelus.

"You're hurt."

Buffy stepped closer to him as he then embraced her in his arms.

"Oh, Buffy...God. I...I feel like I haven't seen you in months. Oh, my god, everything's so muddled. I..."

He continued to embrace her more closely.

"Oh," he exclaimed kissing her on the shoulder, "Oh, Buffy."

It was everything he had painfully remembered. It looked like a scene from an old movie only it had been real. Behind himself he turned his head and watched Acathla slowly open its large mouth.

"What's happening?" Angel asked after looking and seeing Buffy's concerned face.

"Shh. Don't worry about it."

Angel watched Buffy kissing himself lightly and returning more passionately. Acathla's mouth was growing larger by the minute.

"I love you." Buffy said pulling away from him.

"I love you."

"Close your eyes," Buffy said. Angel looked unsure but Buffy nodded assuringly..

From his vantage point Angel saw his eyes closing. Buffy reached up and gave him a gentle kiss. She drew back the sword she held and swiftly thrust it into his chest into Acathla itself. As Angel felt confused all that Buffy could do was stand back watching the sword.

"Buffy..." he called out to her.

The binding power of the sword began to mesh with the vortex until they were one. Angel became enveloped in the swirling vortex until instantly he and it were gone. Buffy just stood looking at the stone demon before she broke down crying. Her hands covering her face of fresh tears.

It was a sad reminder; however, it was what she needed to do. It was her duty to save the world, but Angel knew sending him to hell was the hardest choice she ever had to make in her time as the Slayer.

When he woke up he got dressed and walked out of his bedroom. He noticed that the sun had just about set from the windows. _I need to see Buffy._ _I need to tell_ _her what's_ _happening_., he thought. Whistler's cryptic message now became his primary concern.

Buffy walked through the cemetery doing her usual night time patrol. She treaded carefully with a stake in her hand while keeping aware of everything around her. Over time since being in Sunnydale her ability to feel out vampires had increased. It was now to the point where she felt she could know instantously where they were coming from and quickly stake them. She prided in herself in this fact.

Although she had seen more evil and death than any teenager should ever see in one's lifetime, she reminded herself from time to time she was still the Slayer, the Chosen One. Of course, with Giles as her Watcher she never really found the chance to forget it. He had remained the same way he always and she wouldn't have had him any other way. Giles was Giles.

She turned her head behind her glancing around. Suddenly, a vampire grabbed her from behind by the waist. She threw her head back knocking him in the forehead. He fell back at the same moment she spun a flying kick to his stomach. She quickly brought her stake up when another vampire grabbed her arm. The stake fell out of her hand. The first vampire had already gotten to his feet coming closer to her.

"Come on guys. There is only so much of me to go around." Buffy said, "I'm really flattered."

The vampire pinned her up against a tall stone when the first vampire now stood in front of her. Before he could come closer to her a tall shadow whipped passed him pushing him down. A fist flew up knocking the vampire to the ground. Through the moonlight Buffy began to see the recognizable figure fighting. It was Angel.

Momentarily the vampire who had her pinned became distracted watching. She made use of the opportunity and knee high him in the groin area. As he jostled backwards Buffy picked up her stake swiftly ramming it into his heart. Buffy threw the stake to Angel when the vampire got up and charged him. Angel held up the stake in his path plunging it in from his force. The vampire burst into a cloud of falling dust.

"Hi," he said looking at her to see if she was okay.

"Hi," she answered back a little surprised.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Buffy saw the concern on his face.

"What's with the face?" she asked, "You know I can always take care of myself."

"Sorry, I just still worry about you sometimes."

"So how are things?" she said pleasantly.

"Things are good."

At times Angel felt as awkward as she did being around each other. It was still hard to be with her but not have the same closeness they had shared. However, there were real fears to remember and to lose sight of them would be disastrous.

Buffy scanned around to see if any more vampires were going to really rise tonight.

"I'm pretty much done for tonight. Would you care to walk home with me?"

"Loved to," Angel said with a small smile.

Buffy and Angel walked out past the gates onto the sidewalk turning in the direction of Buffy's home.

"How've you been?" Angel asked.

"Not bad. The only thing now is my Mom is so hyped about me graduating she can barely contain herself."

"She is just happy for you like I am that's all."

"Here I thought I wasn't even going to live to see it and now here I am getting all pretty in an ugly looking cap and gown," she said, "Everyone has got all these plans. Even Willow's gotten accepted to a few schools which being the Slayer pretty much leaves me out of the running."

"Well would you do if you weren't the Slayer."

"I don't know. I never thought about it before. Fighting demons and slaying vampires has been my entire life up until now." _Has time moved that fast?_, Buffy considered.

Had it really been that long ago when Buffy first stopped the Master from rising during the harvest at the Bronze. There was so much that had happened since then. Now it seemed all their high school careers were coming to an end. She wondered what life would be like for Xander, Willow and the others after graduating now that they had experienced everything alongside her in her battles against the supernatural.

"Just as long as you can accept who you are I have no doubt you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

When Buffy looked at Angel she could tell there was something on his mind.

"Now do you want to tell me what has got you so worried?"

"Is it that obvious?" he said turning to her slightly embarrassed.

"Blatantly. What is going on?"

"I needed to see you to tell you something is happening and I don't know what it is yet."

"What? Another demon needs a killing?"

"I'm not sure," he said bewildered.

Buffy saw that they were in front of the walk to her house.

"Well, we're here."

Angel looked at her house and back at her somewhat imploringly.

"Your Mom's probably waiting up for you."

"Yeah, she has been real keen on seeing I come home safe every night. And don't worry. I will have a talk with Giles bright and early tomorrow morning in the library."

"That would help," he said nodding.

"See ya?" she said

"I'll be around."

Buffy stood watching him turn and walk away.

Outside the mausoleum everything remained silent and empty. It was the same mausoleum where Buffy and Angel had first officially met before she went into the sewers to try and save Xander's friend, Jessie. A slight wind began to pick up whipping through the branches in the trees. Dark luminous clouds slowly covered the moon casting the cemetery into blackened darkness.

Suddenly, loud booms of thunder crashed through out the sky. In a quick burst a bolt of lightening hit the roof of the mausoleum flying off shingles to the ground. From one moment where nothing stood to the next a man appeared to stand in front of the building. His hair was short and blonde. The oldness of his dress in worn brown leather boots and dark shirt showed he was a man out of his own time.

_Free at last after all these centuries_, he thought. He knew right away what must be done. He carefully thought about what he needed to do first. Few people were ever given a second chance to do it right. As he reoriented himself to where he was he became clearly determined not to fail this time. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop him from completing his quest.

He began to feel an evil wave emanating everywhere. This place was powerful. It felt like a strong beacon beaming and reaching out to him; however, he also sensed something else. It was a person. A person who possessed a high amount of strength and skill. The Slayer is here. He was going to have to find a way to destroy the girl before she would find the opportunity to get in his way.

Outside the darkened front of Sunnydale High the ghostly woman sat on a bench. She found it unusual but amazing to see how much the world had really changed. Until now she believed she was the only spirit here but she started growing to sense something else was here with her. A shudder of dread came over her body.

Fear was all that she was feeling because whatever she felt existed as pure unadulterated evil. It was familiar to her though as something she hadn't sensed for a long time. _Oh Lord, he has_ _come back._, she thought. She knew who the new presence was now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy and Willow walked towards the front steps of school talking.

"What did he say?" Willow said surprised.

"He said there is some new evil brewing in town."

"Did he say what it was?"

"Doesn't have a clue," she said, "I going to tell Giles the news."

Xander came walking up trailing beside Willow.

"What news?" he said.

"Trouble," Willow answered.

"What a surprise. It's just another day in good old Sunnydale," he said and directed his attention to Buffy, "How do you know there is trouble about?"

"Angel told me."

"Dead boy again."

"Xander, you know how Angel hates being called that," Willow answered.

"I know."

Buffy has always known Xander wasn't the biggest supporter of Angel. No one could blame him for feeling the way he did. Before walking in the door Buffy turned her head around. It was for a moment that it seemed something had touched her back slightly. It was the same type of feeling she had had before of being watched. After a minute she shook it off and went inside believing it was just herself worrying too much.

Across the street under the shade of trees the blonde dark clothed man stood and observed. He carefully memorized the Slayer and her two companions' faces. She was short for one who was supposed to be so powerful, but he remembered that looks could always be deceiving. His intentions became stronger.

"So you say Angel received a warning?" Giles asked Buffy in the library.

"Yes, although he said he doesn't have an idea what could be happening."

Buffy became lost in thought for a few moments pondering,

"Buffy, what are you thinking?"

"Do you think that Angel's warnings could have anything to do with the dreams I've been having?"

"Quite possibly. I mean it's not too much of a leap to think the two things are connected in some way especially here."

"Right, you have a point," she said grudgingly.

Angel wished he had more to go on to tell Buffy. Whistler was too cryptic whenever he was around him. However, he needed to go with whatever he told him and follow it. It worried him to think what he was referring to.

During the day he started to practice more of his tai chi. He found solace in it. It helped to keep his mind centered and focused. Angel has learned the art many years ago in Asia when he and Darla had stopped through Japan. Some of the memories of that time were too hard to think about now.

When he slowly began another movement he realized he wasn't by himself. He looked around to see no one but himself in the main room. A bright light glared against the windows despite the glow of sunlight against the floor.

He approached the window staring outside into the garden keeping away from any rays that would burn him. He saw a girl walk into his line of sight. She has a kind of aura around her body. She glanced around seeing the flower beds and hanging gardens that adorned the space.

Angel recognized the dress of clothes she wore. It was unmistakably colonial. As he continued to see her circle the garden a bright burst of light reached out from her body and she vanished. His face was puzzled.

In the girls locker room Cordeila was busy playing with her hair in front of the mirror. Her mind was occupied with the senior prom.

It was something to think about besides the regular horrorific sites she had seen with Xander and everyone else in her time. Regular and normal to her but unbelievable to everyone else.

She wondered what she was going to wear. Xander and her outfit were going to need to match in order to impress. The mere thought of them as a couple was still sometimes a strange concept; however, she loved Xander and didn't care what Harmony and the entourage thought of her with him.

Before her mind wandered more she heard the showers begin to run. It was odd because she hadn't heard anyone come in. Cordeila stepped in front of the stalls where she saw one was running. She went around the shower door to turn it off as the rest of them instantously came on.

When she looked back down at her hand holding the knob it was red. She saw that the water had turned blood red. Cordeila quickly escaped the shower and ran past the stalls screaming. She flew open the door hitting Harmony in the stomach.

"What is your problem?" she asked sternly.

"Ah, nothing," she said attempting to act calm, "Gotta go."

Cordeila charged passed her into the hallway. She headed straight for the library. Cordeila knew Giles would be there because he never left the library ever.

"Cordeila, what is the problem?" Giles said holding a fresh cup of tea in his hand.

"Locker room, shower, blood everywhere!"

"Did you say blood?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Yes I did."

She took a hold of Cordeila's shoulders and guided her to the chair in his office.

"Now explain what you saw again."

"I was in the locker room. The showers all turned on by themselves and it started to rain blood."

"Are you all right?" he said concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said sarcastically, "Why did I ever let myself get involved with you guys?"

She rose and stomped out the door.

Xander and Willow walked in meeting together with Buffy and Giles at the end of the day in the library.

"Is Cordeila okay?" Buffy asked.

"For the most part yes."

"What's going on?" Xander said.

"It appears Cordeila had quite a fright today."

"What did she see?" Willow asked.

"Showers of blood in the girl's locker room," Buffy said.

"Well if that doesn't qualify as weird I don't what else does," Xander spoke up.

"Giles seems to think we have some new ghosts haunting the school again," Buffy said.

"So are we going to do another wild and wacky exorcism?" Xander asked.

"I think it would be important to know more before we act out. However, at the moment," Giles remarked, "Buffy are you ready tonight for some more training this evening?"

"You know how I always enjoy putting you down," she said mockingly.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"See ya both tomorrow?" Buffy said to Xander and Willow as they left.

In the evening Buffy was in the middle of setting up plates for dinner as her Mom came out from the kitchen.

"I have been looking more at the colleges in the area," Joyce said while carrying out a bowl of steamed vegetables to the table, "They seem really promising."

"That's great, Mom."

"Have you thought more about what you like to do?"

Buffy started to feel the weight of the pressure from her.

"Mom," she said with a sigh, "Could we hold off on the college talk for a while?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Majorly wrong. Maybe."

"What is it? Maybe I can help Mr. Giles."

"Thanks, but not this time. Okay?"

"I'm just trying to be there for you. You know I love you."

"I know."

She looked understanding in her face.

"Sometimes there are things I have to handle alone because it is highly dangerous," she began, "I don't know what I would do if something ever bad happened to you."

"I understand."

Ever since she told her Mom she was a vampire slayer it had been difficult for her to accept. Sometimes Buffy wished her mother could go back to believing her daughter was the nice and normal young woman she always was instead of getting bruised and battered destroying vampires thus saving the world again for the general population.

"Was that best two out of three?" Buffy questioned to Giles when they were in the middle of some more quarter staff fighting.

"I believe so," Giles said lying on the floor. Buffy gently held his arm and helped him up.

"Do you think we're done for tonight?"

"Yes, and be sure to make a sweep of the cemetery before you head home."

"Will do."

Buffy strolled out into the hallway facing the entrance at the end when she saw a tall man standing in front of the door.

"Your time is almost over, Slayer."

"Oh, Giles?" she exclaimed, "I think you better get out here."

Giles heard her and came to the doors when suddenly he couldn't push them open. He turned around to see books quickly flying off the shelf and twisting in the air. The drawers from the card catalog slid open. The cards began to spit out dropping to the floor. The weapons from the cabinet in the return book cage floated and soared across the room. A steel ax hit the wall making a dent.

"Giles!" she shouted when she saw he couldn't open the door. She struggled against the handle to open it but it wouldn't budge. She continued to wrestle as she looked down the hall at the man.

"Buffy, who do you see?" Giles spoke loud.

"I don't know. There is some guy out here."

"I will not be denied this time," he said beginning to walk forward, "Don't try to think you can stop me."

She stood in front of him backing away from Giles behind the library door.

"Stop you? Haven't you heard? Because I stop people all the time."

"Impudent child," he exclaimed, "I will strike you down and finally be done with you."

The tall man was in short distance of her when Buffy heard another voice coming from the side hallway.

"Miller!"

Buffy turned her head to the voice. Standing before her she became surprised to see the woman who had appeared in her dreams.

"You!" Miller said in anger after he turned

Buffy could tell the man lost attention with her and focused on the woman.

"You will not hurt her," she said, "I stopped you once before. I can stop you again."

"You won't win this time."

"I offer you to try."

"We shall see."

The tall man quickly vanished in a burst of light. The woman looked towards Buffy with fear, but a knowing in her eyes.

"Protect yourself, Slayer," she spoke quietly, "It is your best hope."

At the end of her words she too disappeared in a brilliance of light.

Giles immediately fell into the hallway having pushed open the door forcibly.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Buffy and Giles collected whatever and other weapons that were strewn about the library Buffy spoke up.

"It was her Giles. I swear it was," she said sitting down next to Giles at the table.

"The woman from your dreams?"

"Yes, and she warned me. Oh and she mentioned the name of the man who tried to attack me."

"What was it?" Giles asked curious.

"Miller."

"Miller?"

Buffy could see right after she said that name Giles went into his thinking mode.

"Giles, speak."

"There is a reference to a Miller in one of the books."

He went to the small shelves that sat below the rest of the upstairs aisles.

Giles paged through the book stopping on an old looking full portrait of a man and pointed.

"Is this man you saw?"

Buffy looked at the details on his face.

"Yup, that's the intruder. Who is he?"

"His name was Joshua Miller. He was a Massachusetts Colony native during the 1650's. He got heavily involved into the black arts until he became a very powerful warlock. A powerful warlock at the time for the most part."

"What happened to him?"

"He died of unexplained circumstances. That is all the book says."

"He knew I was the Slayer."

"He did?"

"Yes, and he didn't act very friendly."

"He knew you were the Slayer?"

Giles' eyes widened when he realized he was missing something important.

"William Hatsford."

"Who is William Hatsford?"

"Hatsford was Catherine Richard's Watcher."

"A past Slayer?"

"Yes, of course. In his journal he recorded that Catherine had stopped Miller from sacrificing a young girl. He died somehow but unfortunately she with him in the process."

"So that explains who she is?" a familiar voice said from the balcony. Both looked up to see Angel standing above them.

"Angel," Buffy said.

"I saw her ghost too," he said walking down the stairs over to the study table.

"So it's her spirit too that is haunting?"

"Yes, however, we still need to found out why they are here?"

Buffy looked down further at the picture to notice something he carried in his hand against his body.

"Giles," she announced, "isn't that?"

"What is it, Buffy?" Angel asked.

Inside the backdoor Joshua rematerialized listening to the faint conversation.

Giles looked on with her noticing what she saw.

"Good Lord, the grimiore."

"So the book belongs to him?"

"Looks that way."

"So then after she went he died with her."

"Now he's here to get his book back?" Angel asked.

"I am definitely going to look through this book more."

Buffy looked at his face again in the portrait with trepidation.

In an abandoned building among the industrial warehouses towards the edge of town Matthew walked around a group of vampires sitting together around a table.

"When are we finally going to take care of this Slayer problem, Matthew?" one vampire spoke up.

"In due time, Eric," he said back.

"We don't have the luxury of time," another vampire interjected. "Let's do something before she kills us all."

"Don't you think I haven't thought about that?!"

Matthew pulled up a chair and pushed his way in beside the others.

"Things were better when Spike was leading us," he said to the group, "This Slayer is picking us off one by one."

"Yeah, we could really take care of her if he was here."

"Let us just see if we can't do better than him," Matthew said. His mind began to work out a plan.

Willow had fallen asleep studying in her room. She laid her head on the desk over a geometry book she was reading. Joshua's ghostly presence materialized in the room next to her. He began to observe the room noticing all the wiccan materials around. The girl was a practicing witch. Obviously certainly not by any means truly powerful but still a real practioner in the black arts. The books, sage, and the collection of other herbs were signs.

"I can help you become a better wicca, girl," he whispered to her. His voice carried his tone of influence he could master in this state.

"Make you stronger and more powerful," he said, "You want that don't you?"

Willow's mind started to feel drawn to the voice in her sleep.

_Don't listen to him. He will tell you lies._ A voice appeared in her head talking back to her.

"I can give you that power that you desire," he continued, "All you have to do is ask for it."

_Hear me before he controls you._

Willow found the voice of the man fading away to the point where she couldn't hear it anymore. Her body and eyes remained restful.

"Damn ye!"

He scanned his eyes everywhere in frustration. Then he vanished in an instant.

"It was so weird, Xander," Cordeila said to him on the phone. "I literally ran over Harmony at the door."

"Giles thinks we have ghosts haunting the school again."

"No more snake bites. I don't think I can take it."

Xander knew Cordeila was remembering the spirits of the teacher and student who had had an affair back in the fifties. He shot her and took his own life resulting in an uncompleted conclusion to their lives. It was a strange but close parallel when their two souls had possessed Buffy and Angel's bodies in order for their ghosts to rest in peace.

"Have you thought about what college you are going to?"

Xander did his best to try and change the subject from something morbid to the more usual.

"USC all the way." she exclaimed, "The freedom, the independence and finally getting out of Sunnydale."

"Cordy, has it really been all that bad for you?"

"Yes and no," she said coyingly.

"Just as long as I am in there somewhere. I will take it."

"See ya tomorrow?" she said.

"Yup, see ya."

He loved Cordeila despite her flaws and she did the same for him. Even though he still held feelings for Buffy, he lost his chance a long time ago when she decided to go to Angel. _Yea, and looked what he did to her. What a prince of a guy!_

Now that with Angel's soul being restored again now knowing what he knows that neither he nor Buffy knew before hopefully the same mistake wouldn't be made again. His reasons for hating Angel were partly because of his own jealously, but everything he did when he had been Angelus just added on more.

Xander lied back on his bed and started to contemplate the future. Could he and Cordeila last as a couple? Willow and Oz were pretty fine. He knew if things were meant to be they would find a way of still staying together. His main worry was for Buffy. Unlike him and the rest Buffy's life was still going to stay the same after they graduated. Where some people would go off pursuing dreams of becoming doctors and lawyers when they grew up Buffy would still be slaying vampires here on the Hellmouth.

As he rested his head on his pillow an unseen force pinned his body against the bed. He struggled to raise his arms but they felt frozen to the mattress. Instantly his body rose from the bed and slammed against the door. His body quickly turned feeling glued to the wall spinning front to back. He was released and fell to the floor in a slump. Slight bruises on his arms were forming.

"Xander, what the hell are you doing in there?" his mother yelled from the hallway.

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine"

"Just getting myself violently pummeled by no one," he whispered under his breath sarcastically.

Once after leaving the library Angel walked slowly to a headstone in the cemetery. He stood in front of it and read the plaque on it. Jennifer Calendar.

He recalled standing outside Buffy's window at the time Giles phoned her and Willow to tell them the news she had died by his hands. The way he relished in glee and satisfaction was something he didn't want to remember. The memory of her life never escaped his mind.

_But Spike the mean teacher was going to restore Angel's soul._ He remembered what Drusilla had said in the factory. _You had some_ _good times with your protege, didn't you?_ The voice in his head sounded more like Angelus than himself.

Drusilla had been an innocent, young impressionable woman until he warped her mind making her believe her gift of sight made her a devil child.

_What do I do Father?_, she had said.

_Give in child, be evil_., he replied to her.

Everything he did especially to Buffy and everyone was very hard to bear. He closed his eyes to hold a tear forming from his eye.

"Angel?" Buffy's voice said from behind him.

"Hey," he said turning his head, "Decided to patrol?"

She looked down on Jenny's gravestone.

"Yea, just a sweep tonight," she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for a peace of mind?"

Buffy saw the bitterness in his eyes and heard the solemnest in his voice.

"Did Giles find anything else out about the ghosts?"

"No, but he is still checking around."

Angel lowered his hand brushing away grass clippings from her plaque.

"Why I am here instead of her?"

"I don't know."

"What gave me the right?" Angel barked, "Was her life any less important than mine was?"

"No," she replied softly, "When we buried her, Giles and I, I said to him I wished I could've killed you for him, for her but I couldn't."

Angel watched her wrap her arms around her chest.

"I wasn't that strong."

Angel gathered in her in his arms consolingly

"You did what you could," he said looking into her face, "You can't blame yourself."

"But I still do," she said starting to sob with tears, "Everything, you, Jenny, what happened to Willow and Giles was my entire fault."

Buffy rested her head on his chest.

"Things are never easy, are they?" she said exhausted.

"I guess not," he said with a small chuckle.

Angel cradled Buffy's back leading her away taking her hand and walked off together.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Giles sat in his office reading the journals of William Hatsford. He appreciated the journals because it was like looking back into history. The words acted as a doorway to the past. The role of a Watcher was never an easy job as he read his entries.

_June 20, 1675_

_ I buried Catherine today. She was laid to rest in a Boston churchyard. Since Boston was the place of her home before the time of her calling I felt she would've liked the spot I'd chosen for her. I was never prepared to watch her die though I'd always understood the life of a Slayer took a grave amount of risk. We both understood the danger but it still pains to feel that I have failed her somehow. I was too late to stop it from happening. By the time I arrived the house was in ashes. All that was left was her lifeless body on the cold slab and Joshua Miller's scorched carcass. However, she died gratefully not in vein and it is of that which gives me comfort. She was a true fighter and a loyal dear friend. I will love and miss her always._

_ William Hatsford Esq._

"Xander!" Willow said meeting him at the door to the library, "What happened to you?" She quickly noticed the big bruises on his arms.

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm fine,"

His tone was the beefy one he sometimes took to show he was tough but on the inside hurting.

"Don't tell me its nothing," she said upset, "You were hurt somehow."

"Alright, somebody last night decided to body slam my body around my room."

"Who was it?"

"That is just it, Willow. No one was in the room except me."

Buffy walked towards them and witnessed the same bruises on his arm.

"Xander! What...?"

"Not again," he said cutting her off, "I'm a wimp. Let us get beyond this, okay?"

Buffy developed a puzzled look on her face as they entered the library.

"Giles, anything to report?" she asked.

"Not entirely yet. I've been reading the journals. She was quite a formidable Slayer. He gave her a fitting burial."

Giles noticed Xander and grew concerned.

"Xander, what happened to...?"

"Okay, I was slammed against the walls of my room by somebody who wasn't there."

"You mean you were levitated?"

"Yes, if you want to put it that way."

Buffy and Giles exchanged dreaded glances.

"Okay, what secret have you two been keeping from us?

"Last night Buffy was almost attacked by the spirit of a warlock."

"Who has suddenly decided to play with my friends," Buffy said.

"A warlock?!" Willow said in surprise.

"Remember Amy's mother?" Buffy said.

Willow nodded.

"This guy makes her look like Pee-Wee Herman."

Amy Madison's mother was known affectionately as Catherine the Great. She was called that from her years in high school having become a great cheerleader taking her squad to the state championship. She in her powers of dark magic switched bodies with her daughter to relive the glory days she once had. Buffy gave her an untimely end becoming trapped in the same trophy she had always coveted and cherished.

"So what stopped him?" Xander said, "Was he suddenly not in the Slayer killing mood?"

"It was actually the ghost of another Slayer," Giles replied.

"Another Slayer, kind of makes the whole one to each generation a bit useless."

"Why did he come to the school?" Willlow asked

"He was looking for this," Giles said.

He brought the grimiore from his office.

"The grimiore! The book belonged to him?"

"I am afraid so."

"Giles, we can't wait around for him to attack one of us again," Buffy said.

"We may have to until we can see how big of a threat he is until then I will start researching more about this book."

"Hey Buffy!" Michael exclaimed.

She turned around to see Michael had entered the room.

"Michael!" Buffy said suddenly distracted, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a book. It's for history class."

"Oh."

"You know while I am here since we had such a great time last time we went out how's about we go out again."

"Sounds great," she said flustered.

"How's tonight sound?"

"Tonight's good."

He walked away up to the stacks.

"I'll see you then," Michael said slowly stepping and tripping over his feet.

"Yes, right."

Giles, Xander and Willow all gave Buffy a funny look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Giles said and they all quickly turned their heads away.

During the evening after their movie, Buffy and Michael met with Willow and Oz leaving the Bronze. They strolled down the alleyway.

"How is Devon taking you being missing so often?" Willow said privately to Oz.

"He's cool with it. I don't think he could understand it all if I told him."

"True. For most of the month you're a regular student it's just those three other nights that turns you into a dog."

"Pretty much sums it up for me."

Oz liked the way she could always speak plainly and be honest or the way she would just ramble on without him keeping her quiet.

At times he felt it was difficult staying in his relationship considering his condition but Willow never seemed to mind it. He thought if Buffy and Angel could get through their differences so can they. However, after he considered it was probably a bad example comparison in the first place.

"Where do you think your going?" a pale man stood in front of them.

"I think I was on a date but now I'm going to have to stake you."

"Be my guest."

"Only one vampire," Buffy said comically, "You guys sure don't know how to plan an attack, do you?"

"Boys," he yelled out down the alley.

From the shadows a half a dozen others came forward standing behind him.

"Buffy, what is going on?" Michael said curiously looking at her.

"Michael, get over by Oz and Willow now."

"Now what a welcoming party. I'm really touched."

"You and your friends are not leaving this alley."

Three more vampires grabbed a hold of Michael, Oz and Willow.

"Buffy!" Michael said with fear.

"Let us me done with you once and for all," the lead vampire said.

The group in front of Buffy vamped together with malice intent in their eyes.

The lead vampire and two others surrounded Buffy in a fighting stance.

Two of them grabbed her arms as she kicked the one in front of her in the groin area. She quickly punched simultaneously the vampires at her sides hard in the stomach. As she fell back she punched the first in the face and staked him.

Spinning on her feet to turn around seeing the fallen vampires rush her she pulled out another stake from her sleeve. She turned her back to them and extended out her arms. The two vampires ran up to her where she slammed the stakes into her hearts.

In a brief moment Oz threw back his leg and tripped the vampire holding him at his side. He jammed his body against the other two vampires holding Willow and Michael. Oz let loose their grip.

"Willow, Michael, run!" Oz yelled as another vampire grabbed him.

Willow and Michael ran down the alley way.

"What about Buffy?" Michael asked looking back.

"Don't worry," Willow said, "Buffy can take care of herself."

Michael looked back and saw another small group of vampires beginning to attack her.

"Michael, come on!"

After they reached the street Michael stopped Willow exasperated.

"What the hell was all of that?"

"Ah, those were gang members."

"Gang members?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," she said in her attempt to make something up for him to believe, "They come around a lot picking on Buffy and she always stops them."

"I am not sure if it was too dark to see but they looked more like vampires to me."

"Really?, I hadn't noticed."

Willow walked down the sidewalk but still keeping a steady pace from the alley. She continued until she bumped into someone in front of her.

"Excuse me," she spoke.

The man grabbed a hold of her as two others from behind him grabbed Michael.

A large van pulled up beside them where another vampire opened up the side door.

"I think we got what we came for," Matthew said with a gleam in his eye holding Willow's arm, "We'll take them back to the warehouse."

Willow struggled in his grip attempting to free herself.

"Don't try to leave so fast. You two are going to be our bait for your friend."

Willow yelled for Buffy in the middle of her and Michael being pushed into the van.

Buffy staked another vampire hearing the loud shouts coming from the end of the alley when the vampire holding Oz let him go and escaped.

Angel strode from the other end and witnessed what was happening. He rapidly jumped forward in full vampire mode spinning and knocking another one about to attack Buffy.

"Looks like I came late?" he said with a slight smile after changing back.

"Looks like you did," she said, "But thanks."

She was about to attack the last remaining vampires when they immediately fled away.

"That was Willow," Buffy said.

Buffy, Angel and Oz ran down the alley to look out onto the street. All they saw was a dark van speeding away.

"The whole thing was a diversion," Oz said.

"And they grabbed Willow and Michael."

"Do you think for bait?"

"Yup, this means whoever is behind this needs them alive."

Oz stared down the street with a sore look on his face.

"Oz, I promise we'll get her back and Michael," she said. Buffy and Angel looked on at each other feeling they lost.

From the still shadows Joshua stood and watched the three companions. He had heard the stories about vampires. Vicious demons who enjoyed the hunt and lust for the fresh blood of innocent victims. However, who was this single vampire fighting alongside with the Slayer? He thought that the Slayer was born to kill all vampires regardless. There was something that made him very different than the others he had observed. He intended to keep a watchful eye on both him and the Slayer now.

"Do you have any idea what they intend to do with them?" Giles asked Buffy after they arrived at school.

"My feeling is they want use them as bait," she replied, "Try to lure me into screwing up. I try to rescue them and they attack."

"We're going to need to know where they were taken first," Oz said.

"Angel can you see what you get out of Willie?"

She turned to Giles.

"I recognized one of them from Spike's entourage."

"Right," he said, "Besides we haven't spoken in a long while."

"Good. I'll head home and gather weapons."

"Once Angel finds out we will meet you," Giles said.

"One way or another we'll get both of them back."

Buffy and Angel turned parading out of the library.

In a large warehouse Matthew stood in front of Willow and Michael handcuffed to rusty pipes.

"What are you going do to with us?" Willow said in her defiant sheepish manner.

"I don't think you are in the position to ask me any questions," he said stealthily stepping forward, "If you shut up you'll live and if you'll don't then we are going to just have some other way of keeping you two quiet."

"Willow, I don't like this," Michael whispered after the vampire walked away.

"Well how do you think I feel?

"So all that Anne Rice stuff is actually true?"

"In a way."

"I'll be damned.

"How long has it been like this?"

"For a while."

It was growing difficult for Willow to answer his questions. She didn't want to explain too much but yet still answer his questions.

_We live on the gate of hell and your new girlfriend is a vampire slayer._, she thought. It wasn't going to be as simple as that.

She and Xander understood way better now then they did in the beginning. Who knew behind the innocent town facade laid the worst demons and monsters imaginable?

Willie's Bar was a cold freezer where many of the lower dissents mingled and to get a cold drink or a warm bottle of fresh plasma though today it was a rather quiet and slow day.

"Hello Willie," Angel said when he was inside the door.

"Angel!"

Willie accidentally dropped a glass he was cleaning.

"You scared me. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. So why don't you tell why a group of Spike's boys are stirring trouble?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me where they are hiding out."

Angel gave him his smug threatening look.

"Okay, you didn't hear it from me but there has been some activity down by the old industrial section. They are probably housed in one of those deserted warehouses.

"Would you like a drink while your here? On the house."

"Sorry Willie, haven't got the time."

Angel looked down at his hands and saw stains of blood. His eyes became shocked.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Willie questioned warily.

Angel threw open the men washroom door turning on the sink faucet. He rubbed his hands together through the water to try to wash away the blood. When he looked up into the mirror he was surprised to see himself, but it wasn't himself. From the eyes and the evil smug look on his face Angel could tell it was Angelus.

_Gee it looks like your having some trouble._, the echoed reflection replied.

"You're not real."

_No actually I am real. I was you once, remember? Of course you do what with the curse and all._

Angel closed his eyes trying to force the image to go away.

_You know Buffy was a real turn on for me though she was mostly a tease. She couldn't even have the guts to kill us. It's a real shame we didn't get to play torture._

"Leave her alone!"

He threw his fist against the mirror. When he looked again his reflection was gone leaving a web of splits and cracks in the mirror. He saw his hands were completely clean.

When he walked back out the bar was the empty. Angel surmised Willie was in the back room doing another odd job. Three vampires had arrived for a drink. He could tell because Willie's bar was the only place in Sunnydale that catered to the undead.

He walked forward to see one of them sitting on at the bar and the two others at a darkened booth in the corner. The vampire sitting at the end of the vampire was a woman. She raised her head slightly. Angel's face grew cold when he saw it was Darla.

The two at the booth appeared to be sharing a bottle of something. He glanced further to see Spike and Drusilla each holding a wine glass of blood. Her arm was lazily wrapped around his shoulder as he watched Angel while kissing her on the side of her forehead.

"Looks like you weren't man enough for her after all, Angel," Spike said.

"We used to have so much fun," Darla poutly said.

"I killed you!" Angel said.

"You may have killed me Angel but I am still in your thoughts, aren't I?"

Angel looked away from her.

"He used to love doing all sorts of things to me. You were a very bad dog," Drusilla said with a barking sound.

"You made us who we are, Angel. You can't deny that," Spike interjected.

"Go away," Angel said closing his eyes tightly.

When he reopened them the room was entirely empty.

Buffy was in her room collecting weapons strung about her room placing them in her duffel bag. She opened her drawer to see the Clauddaugh was still in the same place she left it. She thought back to Angel's words before he was going to leave with the arm of The Judge.

_The crown is for loyalty, the hands are for friendship and the heart well you know..._

She closed it back and went into her closet pulling out her trunk lifting out the top tray where underneath she kept her stash of extra stakes and bottles of holy water. It was relieving not to hide everything so much any more now that her mother knew the truth about her.

The phone began to ring and Joyce said, "Buffy, it's Xander on the phone."

"Xander, what's happening?"

"Giles phoned and told me what happened to Willow."

"Angel is finding out from Willie where they might have taken her."

"Well don't worry because I found the warehouse where they are in."

"Xander, wait for us. Don't do anything rash."

"I don't think you need bother coming because Willow and your friend are dead!" he said upset.

"What!?" she spoke with shock, "You saw?"

"That's right and it's your fault."

"Xander, what are you saying?" Buffy started to form tears in her eyes.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out, Buffy. If you never came to Sunnydale Willow would still be alive and we all would be better off."

"You don't really mean that. You're just..."

"Yes I do!" he exclaimed, "What makes you think I am ever going to forgive you for this or Oz?"

"Xander, I'm sorry!"

The phone made a loud click.

Buffy stuck her hands against her face and sat on the edge of the bed. _Willow is_ _dead?_, she thought. It was really too hard to wrap her mind around. The doorbell began to ring downstairs.

"I need to speak with Buffy," Angel said after Joyce opened the door.

"Go right ahead. She's upstairs."

Angel quickly walked up the stairs to her room. When he came to her door's threshold he saw her look up with tears streaming down her face.

"Angel."

"What's wrong?" He kneeled in front of her taking her hands.

"Xander called."

She looked into his eyes grief stricken.

"Willow's dead. Spike's men decided to kill her and it's my fault. If I hadn't..."

"Buffy, I just came from there. I know where they are keeping them. They're both still alive."

"What?"

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"But I thought on the phone...?"

"I also told Giles. He and Oz are telling and bringing Xander with."

Her eyes developed a quizzical look.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Buffy and Angel came to the outside of the warehouse to see Giles brought Xander and Oz in tow.

"Angel, how many vamps did you see outside?" Buffy asked.

"3 or 4."

"Nice odds," Oz said.

"Spike's men are stupid enough they don't know when to quit," Xander said.

"What do we do?" Angel asked.

"Well for one we have to make sure Willow and Michael escape as cleanly and safely as possible," Buffy replied.

"I brought my van for a fast getaway just in case."

"Good thinking," Buffy replied.

"You do realize they are probably ready for your eventual attack."

"Giles, whatever makes you think otherwise."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. They just need to taught another lesson in manners."

"Yea, but doesn't Michael think your still a little girly girl."

"Xander!" Giles said.

Buffy sighed and said, "I'll take care of that when I come to it. I might have to tell him everything when this is thru."

Buffy was dreading the moment. For once after getting dumped by Scott Hope at the beginning of the year she thought she found somebody and now he would discover the secret everyone else knows.

Buffy stepped away from the pallid of crates they were behind and the three vampires readily saw her coming.

Matthew looked out of a window and said, "Good the party is about to begin. Prepare yourself everyone."

His entire group hid in different parts to go undetected when she came in to find and save her friends.

"Well if it isn't the Slayer?" a vampire at the door said.

"You've heard of me," she replied, "Wow, I'm really touched. Can we skip past the pleasantries boys so you can let me in?"

"Gladly. You came just in time, "another vampire said opening the door to her.

Suddenly Angel and Xander jumped out and attacked them as she went inside.

A vampire slammed the door shut behind her.

"Welcome, Buffy," Matthew said. He stood at the other side of the room.

"Thanks for the invite. Now kindly release my friends before I turn you to dust."

"You think I came alone?"

"No I don't."

Angel, Oz and Xander stormed breaking through the door.

"Boys attack her!" he ordered.

A dozen vampires came out of corners and behind boxes ready to attack.

"Sometimes I really don't love this job."

Buffy lunged at a vampire that came close to her and kicked him in the face. Angel sideswiped another at his back while throwing up his fist at another.

"Willow!" Oz exclaimed seeing her and Michael chained to the wall.

"Oz!"

Xander held a stake up when a vampire hit him across the face.

"Ow!" he said.

He charged at him while he threw up his stake plunging in into him.

"Xander!" Willow shouted.

"No problems Willow."

Another vampire grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up growling.

"Ah, help Buffy."

Angel stepped in hitting a stake into his back. Xander fell on his feet said, "Thanks again, dead boy."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

Angel hit another vampire in the stomach.

"You could never take a joke."

Xander turned jabbing one in the face falling him to the ground.

Angel ran over to Michael and Willow chained up. He froze for a moment in front of them.

"Angel we need to get these chains off of Willow," Oz said.

He instantly felt he was back in hell. It seemed he could still feel the blistering heat from the fires. His wrists tightly chained and shackled with his body broken and his mind in torment.

"Angel, what's up man?" Oz said.

_Was that Oz's voice I heard?_, he thought.

The words sounded like a far away hallowed echo.

"Angel?" Willow said.

Among the hitting Buffy noticed Angel was'nt acting right away. He stood as if he was in a daze staring ahead.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed.

"What?" Angel said.

Angel saw they were chained to pipes attached to the wall.

"Nothing, I'm okay," he said after looking at Oz.

He forcefully pried open the cuffs freeing Willow and Michael from the chains.

"Get them out of here now."

"Giles is with the van outside," Oz spoke to Willow and Michael.

Buffy threw up another stake as she heard the screeching of tires coming from the back. The last remaining vampires fled around a corner.

"You may have won this time but I will beat you in the end," Matthew said. He followed behind them. Buffy, Angel and Xander watched them flee.

"And don't come back or you'll get more of the same."

"You really know how to tell them Xander," Buffy said humorously

"I have my moments."

Angel caught his breath and said, "It looks like they won't be causing much trouble for a while."

Buffy looked at him remembering the state he was just in.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know," Angel said. "I'll be alright."

Angel looked again at the chains on the floor deeply shaken in what would've been his eternal fate.

After they all left Joshua appeared looking around at the remnants.

"More formidable than you think she is," Catherine said from inside the door.

"No matter," he said turning to her, "I will still destroy her as I did you or did you forget my book."

Her eyes began to widen.

"Buffy Summers will live," she said sternly, "I will destroy that book before you ever touch it!"

"No Slayer will ever stand in my way."

"The girl might yet show you."

"My plans are already in motion," he echoed walking away.

Catherine became worried for Buffy. However, something else wasn't feeling right about this place called Sunnydale. She started to feel an unusual presence. A growing evil that was pure and incarnate. It began to frighten her as she left through the front door.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That blasted Slayer!" Matthew exclaimed in the burnt out factory that was once a home for Spike and Drusilla.

"She was ready for us the whole time," Eric said.

"She's not stupid I'll give her that," one of Matthew's lackeys spoke.

"Shut up!" Matthew shouted and hit him across the face. Joshua walked in watching them fight.

"Who are you? How the did you get in here?" Matthew said after seeing Joshua walk up.

"I am here to offer you an agreement."

"An agreement," he said mockingly.

He turned his face toward Eric and looked back at Joshua.

"What kind of agreement?"

"You want the Slayer destroyed?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"State your deal."

"I bring you the Slayer and you do a small task for me in return."

"What kind of task are we talking about?" Eric asked.

"Retrieve my book."

"You bring us the Slayer and all you want is for us to steal a book."

"Yes."

He looked around at the others and said, "Done."

"Excellent."

Willow fell on her bed tired but safe. Oz drove her home in his van after dropping off Xander at his house.

"Willow, I would like to speak with you," her mother's voice said.

"Coming," she said.

She opened the door and said, "I think it is about time we discussed college."

"Isn't this kind of late? I am really kind of tir..."

In mid sentence her mother came in.

"Now I've taken a look at your scores. They aren't what your father and I were hoping for but you can still get into a good school," she said in her patronizing tone.

Beside her mother Buffy's mom looked more like a best friend than a parent though Buffy would probably not see her that way. Being a psychologist Willow's mother was always over analyzing her own daughter or never took an interest in what did in her life.

"That's great, Mom."

"You better get in bed dear it's late. We will talk more about this in the morning."

"Yes, to bed I go."

Willow wondered if her mother knew half of what really went on in Sunnydale as she fell softly asleep on her pillow.

Giles, having spent the night again in the library, continued to gather more information on the grimiore. What would happen after Miller could take it and how would it be used? He walked out of his office and abruptly stopped.

"What are you doing back here, Ethan?"

Ethan Rayne was sitting down at the table flipping through one of his research books.

"Hello Rupert," he replied looking up, "I see you're still playing with the Slayer and her adolescent friends."

"I have the duty to act as her Watcher."

"She still doesn't know you like I do, does she?"

"There are some things that she must never learn."

Ethan and Giles shared a bitter loathing for each other. Several years ago Giles wasn't the upstanding Watcher he was today but a young delinquent occultist. Giles and his friends paid the price for their lack of responsibility when Eyghon, a demon they accidentally summoned forth, killed every person except him and Ethan involved. Unfortunately, Eyghon found its way into Jenny's body after needing a new host.

Even though Angel was able to drive him out of her, it didn't quickly repair her feelings towards him. It was only a while later that she instead betrayed him by not disclosing she was Janna, a member of the Kalderash clan of gypsies.

It had been Angel who killed a member of their family and who were the most affected by his treacherous acts. After they had restored Angel's soul as punishment it became Jenny's assignment to come to Sunnydale to watch him.

"I think she would find it quite interesting."

"Clear out of here before I have you thrown out."

"No need to bother."

He rose out of his and said, "I'm leaving."

He walked out the door swinging it closed.

"But that doesn't make any sense?" Buffy said walking in with Xander and Willow, "It was completely your voice, Xander."

"This is weird," Willow said.

Buffy observed Giles looking angry and said, "Giles, what's the what?"

"Ethan was just here."

"Why was he here?"

"I don't know but you must have seen him because he left right before you all came in."

"I didn't see anyone," Willow said, "Buffy?"

"No, I didn't see anyone leave."

"What? That's impossible."

Giles walked passed them and looked down the hall. Ethan was no where to be seen except the average group of students heading in different directions. He held an odd look on his face stepping back in to the others.

"Giles, have you been sleeping been here overnight in your clothes again?"

"No," he said, "I know he was here."

"Giles, nobody was here," she said, "Maybe you should sit down."

She gestured him towards a chair at the table.

After he sat down and collected himself he said, "So what is this about a call from Xander last night?"

"Xander phoned me saying he had found where they were keeping Willow and Michael saying they were both dead. And it was my fault because I put both of your lives at risk."

"You know I would never say that," Xander said, "It has been our choice to be there for you."

"I know that but it still doesn't help me to wonder how your lives would've been different without me around."

"Don't think that," Willow said dramatically, "For all we know if you hadn't been around the Master would've probably had risen."

"And we would have all died if you hadn't been there to stop him in the first place."

"They all have a point Buffy," Giles spoke, "They all came into this with their eyes open to prepare for the worst and we have survived thus far."

"So don't worry because we're fine," Willow added.

"Okay," Buffy said relieved.

"Now I just have to look around for Michael."

"So you're going to tell him?" Willow inquired.

"He saw too much last night. I think he needs an explanation.

"I can't dismiss it and say last night was nothing."

"How do you think he'll take it?" Xander said.

"I don't know. That is what I am worried about. Wish me luck."

Before she left she turned to Giles and said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Buffy," he said rising up, "I am still finding out more information about this book."

"What have you found so far?"

"From what I can tell so far I think when he died Miller was attempting to perform a ritual that would make him immortal."

"Definitely not of the good."

"He needed to sacrifice a woman offering her to Hecate in return for living forever."

"That is more witchcraft than I know I can handle," Willow said.

"You're quite right."

"Catherine was able to stop him the first time he tried....," Buffy said.

"And now he is here to more than likely attempt again."

"Here's a wild thought."

Everyone looked to Xander speaking.

"Maybe we can have Willow try to turn him into a rat."

"Xander, this is serious," Buffy said.

"So am I."

Buffy rolled her eyes and left.

When it was her free period she walked outside and found Michael sitting alone reading or studying a book.

"Buffy?" he said when he looked up and saw her walking towards him. He pushed aside his other books to give her a place to sit.

"Michael, I wanted to tell you about what went on last night," she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay considering."

"Good because there's kind of something I need to tell you that I have kind of been keeping from you."

"Keeping from me?"

"Could I sit down?"

"Sure."

Buffy sat down at the picnic table across from Michael.

"What's the big secret?"

"I'm not sure how you are going to take this but..."

"Buffy, its okay if it's not all that bad...?"

"I'm a vampire slayer."

"You're a what?" he said feeling like he was doing a double take.

"I hunt and kill demons and vampires."

"Oh that explains it," Michael said dumb founded.

"You're okay with it?"

"Sure," he said, "I knew those guys last night looked different."

"I'm sorry you got involved."

"And Xander, Willow they know?"

"Yes."

"No wonder Willow was trying to cover for you," Michael said, "The tall guy who broke us free?"

"That was Angel. He's sort of one of them too."

"Sort of?"

"He has a soul so that makes him not act like the rest."

"Now everything is starting to make sense."

He started to chuckle in disbelief.

"Michael, I'm really sorry I kept this from you. Most of the people in my life who know sometimes get themselves into trouble. I wanted to leave you out of that."

"I understand and believe you. You were just trying to protect me."

"Yeah."

Buffy was glad he seemed to be taking the news better than she had thought. Buffy glanced at her watch noticing the time.

"Oh, you know what? I already need to be in history class by now. I think I'll give you some time to process the new information."

"Thanks," he said obligingly.

As Michael watched Buffy walk off a stranger came and stood behind Michael waiting to speak.

"Hello Michael," he said.

Michael turned his head becoming startled by the voice.

"You scared me."

The man was dressed in a black outfit. He wore long dark slacks that covered the top of his leather shoes. His buttoned down shirt was made out of a silk with a collar that hung around the back of his neck. His dark brown hair brushed back revealed a sharp stoic face. Michael could see in his eyes a cold unfeeling seriousness. Even though the man's eyes were as black as what he wore sometimes Michael could now sometimes notice a burning of bright red glaze over.

"Enough of that. What is your progress?"

"She has gotten to trust me."

"Excellent. She confessed to being the Slayer?"

"Yes.

"And the vampire?"

"Angel? Yeah, she mentioned him too. Could you answer me why she is so important to you?"

"Never mind. You will always do as I tell you and not ask questions that are of no concern to you."

"But I'm just asking..."

"Get back inside!" he demanded. His voice became toned down.

"You need to attend your next class."

"Okay."

Michael got up and headed to his biology class that was to be starting in less than five minutes.

Buffy quickly walked the rest of the way to her history class. When she came inside and was almost there she heard a faint sound coming from down the hallway. She became distracted by the new noise hearing what sounded a young person crying. She felt the need to investigate.

As she walked she could tell where the sound was coming from. She soon realized the sounds were coming from the gymnasium. She continued to follow it after she opened the door walking inside.

She began to scan the gym listening when she looked up at the bleachers to stand in shock. Away from the sunlight that streamed through the windows Buffy could see Darla trasping up and down the risers.

"Okay, Buffy you're just having another dream. That's right. A real twisted nightmare."

"Hello Buffy," Darla began when she saw Buffy standing in the middle of the floor.

Darla was dressed in the same innocent Catholic school girl uniform she paraded around in. Buffy saw it as the worst irony in the world.

"Darla, you can't possibly be here because Angel killed you. I saw you die, remember?"

"Oh I may be dust but it look like I'm all here doesn't it?"

"Apparently so," she replied, "So would you mind telling me why your here and what do you want because I am kind of missing a class right now."

"I'll tell you if you'd like."

In the mansion, Angel walked into the main room suddenly shaking and collapsing to the floor.

"Oh God, please God no," he said in fear. His eyes were in a state of terror.

He felt his mind and body rip apart inside him. He knew this feeling. It was the same thing he experienced when he felt his soul taken from him after having made love with Buffy on that dark rainy night they shared together after escaping from Spike and Drusilla with The Judge.

"Did Angel ever tell you how we met?" Darla asked. She stood on a riser staying away well enough from the sunlight in the windows.

"No can't say that he has."

"Well he isn't much for conversation anyway."

"I was a noble woman when he found me. I offered him the challenge that he was only more than willing to take."

"So you killed him then?"

"Yes and for over hundred years it was worth it all. Prague, Budapest, Asia," she said, "I imagine you'll never share as much with him as I did then again you two did have that one night together."

Buffy's face made a tight grimace.

"How did you even know about that?!" Buffy saw Darla act and look like she already knew.

"You must still blame yourself for changing him back to his old self."

"That was in the past. I am over that know."

Buffy tried to put on a brave face not to show her hurt and frustration.

"It maybe in the past but you know that sometimes the past doesn't always stay away," she said, "You may think you and Angel are all right but you know you're not."

Suddenly the gymnasium rocked with an earthquake. The windows began to shake under the intense rocking.

"You'll never escape from what you did, Buffy," Darla shouted. The windows shattered as glass flew outwards from the walls.

In the cemetery, Jenny Calendar's gravestone suddenly was awash in a bright light then faded.

The abrupt noise of the doors opening made Buffy turn her head. The earthquake had stopped. She observed students coming in for their regular gym class. Once she looked back she saw the windows unbroken and the bleachers were empty. The apparition of Darla was gone.

Angel began to plead in defiance when immediately he was well again. The pain was gone. He rose tired and beaten with worried confusion.

The dark stranger droved pass the front of the school smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Giles sat back in his desk seat at home reading more about Catherine's time as the Slayer. A slight breeze came from the window. He walked to closing the window but when he turned himself back looking at the couch he stood awed. The woman sat comfortably on one of the cushions dressed in a white shirt and a dark leather jacket. Her short black hair curved her face softly. It was Jenny.

"Hello Rupert," she said matter of factly.

"Jenny?!" Giles said. Tears started to well up and stream down his face through his words.

"Rupert, please don't."

"Is it...?"

"Really me? Yes or at least the last time I checked."

"How?" Giles said in exasperated amazement.

"It would take long to explain but that's not important now. You and Buffy need to know what else there is at stake."

"There is something else going on?"

"Yes. There is more to just stopping Joshua Miller. It's about Catherine."

"Catherine's spirit warned Buffy the first time Miller tried attacking her."

"Is Buffy okay?"

"Yes she's fine," he said thankfully, "What are we missing?"

"It's her spirit, Rupert. Her soul has been trapped with Miller's ever since she died."

"She couldn't pass on?"

"Unfortunately no because when he stabbed her with his sword he lost his window of opportunity. As a result, Hecate struck him down."

She sat up from the couch like she had floated up.

"If you all can stop him she can finally rest in peace."

Giles went over to his desk setting his glasses down.

"This is important but how did you...?"

He spoke as he turned to see no one there. Jenny was gone.

At home after patrol Buffy heard a late knock at the door. She opened it to see Michael standing on her front porch.

"Michael, hi" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in to talk?"

"Sure."

Buffy stepped away opening the door wide.

"My Mom is still busy working at the gallery."

Michael slowly walked in looking around the foray.

"I'm really not intruding."

"No, so what is going on?"

She closed the door and walked with him into the living room. Buffy moved Michael over to the couch and sat beside him.

"I wanted to let you know I understand now from today."

"You took some time to think about it?"

"Yes and I probably should apologize for the way I acted towards you. It was wrong and I am sorry."

"No, it's perfectly okay," she said in a reassuring tone, "It's not every day you get the shock of someone telling you they're a vampire slayer."

"Good because I still like you and I would like for us to stay the same where we are."

"Absolutely, totally."

"However, I've gotten this feeling that there has been something else going on with you."

"And you think...oh no it's not about you just..."

"What is it?"

"It's just that there's this warlock that is attacking us to get his magic book back."

"Warlock?"

"A witch."

"Oh."

"And there's ghosts involved and it's too complicated and drawn out too get into. The only thing I would now ask is that you do not broadcast that I'm a slayer."

"Of course, goes without saying."

After Michael left Buffy's he went to The Bronze and sat down at a table with his instructor. He was in the middle of drinking a double latte.

"I went to her house."

"And...?"

"She invited me in and we talked."

"What did you say to her?"

"I said I accepted who she was and she told me what was happening with her."

"And what was that?"

"A warlock is trying to take back some book from them. He has gone after Buffy to try and get it. The thing probably belongs to him."

"This will prove useful."

"What are you planning?!" he spoke sternly, "I want you to tell me now!"

"You dare make demands to me. Remember our deal or have you forgotten?!" he whispered.

"Yes but I'm worried about hurting Buffy."

"The girl should remain of no importance to you. All you are allowed to do is listen to me."

He looked into Michael's eyes with a blackness that was as dark as a deep sea.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then leave. I won't be needing you for now."

Michael walked away but turned back feeling part anger and part remorse.

The dark stranger looked at the dance floor at the young impressionable youth. Everyone was so alive and enjoying the moments of their lives dancing to the often loud music coming from the stage. He knew it became so easy for the innocence of a life to be destroyed in a matter of moments. Many people walked around blindly unbeknownst of the fears and dangers that lurked in the shadows or around a corner. Angelus had qualified as one of them.

The Scourge of Europe sounded like a fitting name for one so torturous. He had lived for centuries and had seen many sights but never did he see the sight of someone so purely evil. The vampire's incarnate evil nature to hurt and kill was driven by his power or lust to terrorize. It never mattered who got in his way since he would quickly debauch anyone without even a second thought.

Naturally, everything changed when his soul became restored as punishment by the Kalderash gypsy clan. He considered for a person having to remember years of killing others was a heavy price to pay on one's conscience.

As Michael left the Bronze he walked to his car getting in. Once behind the wheel he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

He still remembered what his naive normal life was like before everything became irrevocably changed. He pulled out his wallet glancing at the photo of him and his best friend, Patrick. For a long time ever since they were kids Michael and Patrick had been friends. Over time Michael had learned to count on him as well as confide in him but then the problems began to start.

Patrick became distant to him. Michael couldn't understand what was wrong with his unusual behavior. Michael became increasingly worried because he knew something was wrong with him. How could have someone changed so dramatically? It wasn't till the night that he finally decided to follow him that he fully realized everything.

In his car, Michael slowly tailed him keeping his distance so as not to be noticed. Michael saw Patrick arrive outside of a park. Michael followed him and hid behind a tree watching Patrick stand in front a fire. Although he couldn't make out what Patrick was saying, he listened to what seemed like a chant. Michael lowered his eyes down to the fire seeing the flames grow and the flames become more intense. Patrick began to speak louder bellowing in the clearing among the trees.

"Come show your might," Patrick yelled.

When Michael stepped on a twig Patrick turned his head quickly around.

"Who's there?" he yelled, "Show yourself."

"Patrick," Michael said coming from behind the tree.

"Michael, what are you doing here?!"

"I followed you here."

Michael looked at the flames roaring and asked, "What is going on?"

"You shouldn't be here!"

Billows of smoke started to rise from the flames covering the ground.

"Patrick whatever you're doing is not right. You have to stop."

"You don't understand."

"I thought we were friends. There was a time when you could've of trusted me with anything."

Patrick looked around distractedly concerned.

"Michael, you have to get out of here now!"

"No, I'm not leaving here without you."

"Forget me and go."

"But Patrick..."

Instantly a small explosion from the fire threw Patrick back. He landed against a tree and fell to the ground. Michael rushed to his side noticing he wasn't moving. When he grabbed his arm he felt it was completely limp.

"Well look what we have here," a voice said from behind.

Michael jumped around to see an ordinary young man dressed in a black outfit.

"Where did you come from?" he asked surprised.

"I just arrived."

The man looked down at Patrick taking him into account.

"You know it's sad how some people will do anything in a quest for power."

The man reached down feeling his pulse was dead.

Michael remained confused when the man looked back to him.

"Your friend is dead so that leaves you remaining."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Your friend was messing with something he shouldn't have toyed with and now he has paid the price."

"Who are you?" Michael asked confused.

He seemed to not pay attention to the question as he stood in front of fire. The smoke began to convalesce back into the fire disappearing.

"I think it would be best if you not talk about what happened here tonight."

"But what about my friend?" he said distraughtly motioning to him.

"Don't worry," he replied, "People will find him."

"That's not good enough. He deserves better than this."

Michael started to walk back to his parked car.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to tell what happened."

He turned around looking into his face and said, "I don't think that would be advisable."

"Why not?"

"Because whom do you think they will look to first," he said, "Besides, in these matters it is best I am able to stay out of it."

Michael stared at him hoping for an explanation.

"Your friend called me and so here I am."

"Called?"

"Summoned."

"Summoned."

"Yes," he said, "Okay, here's the deal I will let you have. You can tell whomever you want or need to just as long as you do a favor for me in the future."

"What kind of favor?"

"I will tell you when it's time."

The man put a reassuring arm around his shoulder walking away with him.

"And as far as explaining tell them your friend had an unfortunate accident and you found him the way he was."

Michael arrived back at his car opening the door.

"Keep aware of our agreement," he said. When Michael looked to see him walking away he was gone.

For Michael, the memory was months ago but still remained fresh in his mind. After Patrick's death an investigation had been conducted by the police. However, after finding no real evidence the case became closed and considered unsolved. Though Michael agreed it wasn't just because he felt persuaded by the man to keep quiet, his subtle powerful presence unsettled his emotions to the point of fear or danger.

When Michael opened his eyes again he thought about what he unexpectedly had gotten himself involved in.

Cordeila had been driving home in her car with Xander and Willow from another club where Oz had playing.

"You know Willow Oz's band is actually getting pretty good." Cordeila said.

"Yea, Oz knows new sets of chords to play," Xander remarked.

"Thanks," Willow said rolling her eyes at Xander.

Xander and Willow looked quickly in front of them when Cordeila screamed.

"Holy," Xander said. Willow sat in the back seat at a loss for words.

Ahead of them stood the Master standing before the car's tail lights.

"Xander, what is going on?!"

When they were close to the Master from the approaching speed Xander shouted, "Cordeila, turn the wheel!"

Cordeila made a quick jerk of the wheel. The car went over the curb and hit a tree.

"Are we all right?" Willow said speaking again but shaken.

"Yea, I think so," Cordeila said, "Xander?"

"I'm fine. Can someone explain what we just saw?"

"Saw what?" Willow replied after looking back, "The street's empty."

"Wasn't that the Master that we saw?" Cordeila inquired.

"Yea, but didn't we all see Buffy kill him?" Willow said.

"We were there when she made a rumble of his bones."

"So I imagine now he's not as dead as we all thought?"

"So you're saying you saw the Master....alive?" Buffy asked Xander, Willow and Cordeila in the library after they arrived at school the next morning. Giles listened intently sitting at the study table next to Michael.

"As alive as us or as undead," Willow said.

"Giles this is insane," Buffy exclaimed, "Not only am I seeing Darla we're seeing the Master too."

"Buffy, try to calm down," Michael interjected sitting beside her.

"Wait a minute, you saw Darla?" Xander said.

"Yea. She was in the gymnasium."

"But didn't Angel..." Willow asked.

"Angel killed her but somehow she and everyone else are back."

"I don't understand any of this at all," Giles said, "It seems as if some unseen force is attacking us, taunting us."

"What would the reason be that this thing is bothering you all?" Michael questioned.

"We don't know," Giles replied, "I am going to be taking the grimiore home to research more of the specifics of the ritual but I am also going to start looking into whatever or whoever is also at work here."

Buffy and everyone started to get to leave.

"Buffy, before you go I would like to speak with you alone."

Xander and Willow left with Michael taking their cue to leave Buffy and Giles to talk privately.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?"

"Last night at my apartment I had a rather unusual visitor."

"Who was it?"

"It was Jenny."

Buffy's face drew back in astonishment.

"Or it was her spirit at least."

"Are you positive it was her?"

"Quite," he said. "She came to tell of something else concerning Catherine."

"What did she say?" Buffy said with concern.

"She said that Catherine has been linked and trapped with Miller's spirit and the only to allow her to rest in peace is if we can prevent Joshua from performing his spell."

"That would explain how she and him appeared together."

"Yes."

Giles walked into his office pulling a book off of his shelf.

"I think the best thing for you do now is just go to class and I will start researching. Whoever is terrorizing us is not likely to hold off anytime soon."

"I'll try my best to act cool under pressure."

Michael walked towards the vending machines in the lounge area. He stopped midway when the dark clothed man stood in his path surprising him.

"What are you doing here?!" he said in a whisper. The man motioned Michael to the couches where they sat down.

"Is the grimiore being kept here?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well is it?"

"Yes, the librarian, Mr. Giles has it. He said he was taking it home for study purposes."

"Good. You're doing your job. Asking too many questions could get you killed. Keep playing along and I might let you live."

During lunch instead of eating Buffy went to the mansion to see Angel.

After she arrived and told him she sat down on his couch across where he sat on the outer stone of the fireplace.

"So that's what happened?" Angel asked.

"It was scary and it was real."

Angel stayed silent for moments hanging his head like he was deep in thought.

"Angel, I know that look by now on your face. That is your something face," Buffy looked on him imploringly, "What do you know?"

"I had another dream not too long ago about you and me..."

Angel looked up into her eyes solemnly when he continued to speak.

"and Acathla."

Buffy felt her face turn to an expression of equal parts depression and worry.

"I saw everything happen before my eyes. The sword fight, my soul being restored, the vortex opening."

Buffy closed her eyes tightly in a attempt to possibly make the memories go away of that day.

"Buffy, look at me," Angel said, "You have to listen."

"No, no."

Buffy quickly got up and started walking towards the front door. Angel jumped up from where he was sitting and spun around to stand in front of her. She had lowered her head concentrating on the floor. Angel gently held her cheek raising her head. He looked straight into her emotion filled eyes.

"Hey, tell what you could've done otherwise. Could you of honestly let everyone die? Willow? Xander? Giles?"

"No, but..."

"Buffy, all of it was of my own doing. I understand now how difficult it was for you, how painful. We all make our own choices. Sometimes those choices don't become what we want but we deal with them and move on."

Behind them the flames from the fireplace grew high and erupted. As they looked at the rising heat a loud echo of laughter filled the room bouncing on the walls. Buffy and Angel started listening around to search out the speaker.

"Noble words though kind of cynical."

The voice spoke menacing and deep. It sounded like it came out of nowhere yet its presence was everywhere.

"So who is behind curtain one?" Buffy said.

"Let me guess. You're the one we have to thank for creating our lovely reunions," she yelled.

"Having fun so far?"

"Not at all. Who are you?"

"Why don't you show yourself?" Angel demanded.

"You know I can't do that," the voice said mockingly, "I'm not the least bit done with you all especially you both."

"So why don't you tell us why you like to find us so important?"

"I don't plan on making it that easy."

Buffy and Angel stood together looking up still somehow searching.

"Buffy and Angel, the romantic tragedy. Well your Watcher was right when he called your relationship poetic."

"Get to your point!" Angel shouted.

"Now that is the Angel I have come to know, he bellowed, "That's good because if you think that everything your little group of friends has faced was evil enough you have seen nothing. You'll soon find out I promise."

His voice slowly faded on his last words.

On the roof of Sunnydale High night had fallen as Joshua looked out at the wide landscape.

"So what are we doing here on the roof?" Matthew asked standing beside him.

"Planning."

"Planning what?" he asked, "You have told me nothing."

Joshua started to think back in his mind to a time long past. He soon realized after he started dabbling in the black arts he was a quick learner. At first, he could do simple stuff until he was able to attain and perform much larger spells.

One day during the spring a man had come to visit him. He was another colonist like himself who came to him asking for help. The man knew he was aware of his activities but had promised to keep his nefarious hobby a secret from others if would perform a single act for him.

He asked to be appointed the town judge. If made judge he would be respected and revered among his peers as holding a position of authority. Joshua found it would be an easy task to influence all of the constituents involved so the deal was agreed upon. However, Joshua didn't perform for anyone if he wasn't going to get anything in return. Since he was thankful for his assistance he had agreed to anything he would ask for. It was assuming Joshua would ask for something that was within the realm of reason.

When Joshua came to him again asking for his compensation the new judge denied his request for having grown arrogant and a large ego. Joshua became infuriated with him having been shut out. In a heat of anger Joshua started to cut the air from his throat. The judge begged for mercy struggling to breathe in the room where he handed down his sentences upon the guilty. As the man was near death Joshua reprieved him and offered him another way he could repay him for his efforts. Joshua asked that his daughter be handed over to him one day. The judge had tried to argue that their daughter was his and the wife's only child but he knew his mind was made up.

Joshua intended not to let small trivialities like then get in his way now.

From exploring Sunnydale Joshua felt the strongest source of supernatural energy emanating from this spot.

"This place is powerful."

"How can you tell?"

"I can sense energies."

"Do you even know what we're standing on?"

"No I don't but you do I believe."

Matthew gave a slight grin looking towards the library skylight.

"You happen to be standing on the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?"

"It's a gateway to hell. This whole place is one big one."

Joshua's eyes looked to Matthew lit up with fascination and curiosity.

"How interesting," he said, "Has it ever been opened?"

"Only once that I am aware of, so when do we steal this book of yours so you can deliver us the Slayer?"

"There are those who have gotten in my path."

"Do you want your grimiore?"

Joshua turned to a new voice standing outside of the door.

"Because I can finally give it to you."

"Who are you infidel?" Joshua questioned.

"Someone who wants the Slayer destroyed as much as you."

"Go on."

"The grimiore is being taken to the librarian's apartment."

He turned his head towards Matthew.

"If you and your group go now you can be sure to find it there."

From inside of his cloak Joshua pulled out a charm and passed it to Matthew and said, "This will get you past any barriers if you run into any problems getting inside."

"I will leave immediately."

When Matthew left the roof Joshua faced the man to speak as he turned away towards the stairs.

"What are your intentions here?"

"Let's just say I have a vested interest," he said looking back and turning to go.

In a ghostly shadow Catherine sat by the window over the library overhearing the conversation. She knew if she took the book first it would be harder for Joshua to get it himself by the means he was using. The vampires apparently working for him were naive.

It wasn't possible for them to know how much power Joshua held but she became distracted by the new man when there was something different she couldn't place about him.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Giles arrived back at his apartment after going out for some Chinese takeout. When he opened the door he saw his whole living area had been ransacked. Several of his books had been thrown on the shelves and pieces of broken glass littered the floor. He dropped his dinner on the counter of his small kitchen and went through the drawers of his desk.

"Damn!"

He shut his bottom drawer back violently and picked up the phone dialing Buffy's home phone.

Michael had been invited to the Summer's home for dinner. Joyce was happy to see Buffy with someone who was more like her at her level. Michael was a human teenager and not a 200 plus year old vampire.

"Dinner was great, Mrs. Summers," Michael said helping to carry the dishes into the kitchen with Buffy.

"Thank you, Michael."

When the phone started to ring Buffy grabbed to picked it up and said, "Hello, Summer's residence."

"Buffy, the grimiore's been stolen."

"What?"

"Someone broke into my apartment and made a mess of the place looking for it."

"But no one except us knew it would be with you."

Michael started looking more intently at Buffy.

"I know, damn it."

"I think I might be able to offer assistance," a voice said from the arch at the beginning of the kitchen.

Buffy, Michael and Joyce turned around to see Catherine standing.

"I overheard the book was going to be taken by a group of vampires. The reason why your friend doesn't possess it is because I have the grimiore."

"Ah, Giles" Buffy said, "Problems solved."

"What?"

"Catherine has the book."

"How?"

"The how is that she's right here telling me she has it."

"Oh, good work."

"The book? Where is it?"

"I hid in a crypt in one of your cemeteries," Catherine said.

"Giles, we know where it is. It's at the cemetery. I will get Angel to meet me and Catherine and see you back at the library."

"Very well, be careful. Miller might discover you all."

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to Michael.

"Ah?"

"It's okay," Michael said, "You need to go."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding."

"Buffy?" Joyce said.

"Don't worry Mom," she said to her, "I'll be fine."

Once Buffy left Michael said his goodbyes and went out to his car. When he got there he still spotted Buffy and the ghostly Catherine at the end of the block. Michael started his car and followed them at a safe distance.

"You didn't recover the grimiore!" Joshua spoke harshly to Matthew.

"We ransacked the whole apartment," he said, "It wasn't there."

Joshua raised his hand violently towards two vampires bursting them into flames creating a pile of ashes.

"I don't like those who fail me."

"I swear you will get it."

"It's is of no matter. I will find it myself."

"Can you tell us more about your friend?" Buffy asked Catherine as they walked with Angel to the crypt. Catherine sighed.

"Joshua caused more trouble to too many people when he was alive."

"But you were still able to stop him?"

"Yes, but it cost my own life in the process. Even though I prevented the girl's death I never expected it too turn out the way it did."

"Giles said that your spirits were trapped together after you died."

"He must have died holding the sword," she said continuing to speak now to both, "One of my fears is that I somehow brought him back just by being here."

"Can you tell us which one you took it too?" Angel asked.

"That one."

She pointed to a large one standing in on the left side off the path across from several rows of headstones.

Buffy opened the door with a loud creak and the three went inside.

"I hid it in of the grave vaults. I knew I needed keep Joshua from finding it."

Buffy and Angel took either sides of the first casket vault and lifted it.

"There it is," she said, "Don't worry Catherine. We are not going to let him get his hands anywhere near it."

The three walked back out stunned.

"I think you're wrong," Joshua said standing on the path, "Catherine, you have interfered for the last time."

"Joshua stop this all now or you will be destroyed."

"I have waited over 300 years to have this chance again. I won't be denied again."

Joshua flailed his arm up and Angel suddenly was thrown back against the crypt wall.

"Angel!"

"Joshua! Stop this! Leave these people alone!" Catherine said after seeing Buffy help Angel back up.

"Give me my book and I will leave you alone."

"Okay, you want your book then your going have to deal with two Slayers," Buffy exclaimed.

"I accept your challenge."

"Angel, take the book and go," Buffy said as she handed the grimiore to him.

"Buffy, I can't just leave you here."

"Just go! Get out of here now!"

After Angel began running away with the book Buffy started approaching Joshua as he sent her back to the ground. Joshua levitated a large headstone in an aisle and hurtled it at Buffy. Buffy and Catherine raced and ducked behind another taller stone letting the headstone crash against the side.

"What do we do now?" Catherine asked

"I don't know."

When Angel reached the cemetery gates they closed quickly on him before he reached the entrance. He started to wrestle them open when they burned his hands. He saw small billows of smoke rise from the ironwork.

"You see when Catherine defeated me the first time the goddess, Hecate killed me and condemned me to stay forever in this ghostly state," Joshua spoke as he roamed around watching.

"You only got what you rightfully deserved," Catherine's voice echoed.

"I will gladly see you both rot in hell."

"Not if I send you there first," Buffy said jumping up.

"Slayer."

In Joshua's hand a sword appeared as Buffy slowly stepped back.

"Got yourself a weapon there."

"Buffy?" Catherine said.

In Catherine's hand another sword materialized. Buffy took it from her and was able to hold it in her hands as real.

"Thanks."

"On guard."

"Oh please, can we forgo that talk and fight?"

Joshua raised his sword high above his head hitting another stone.

Buffy quickly swerved him as he plunged and she parried him.

"God, is that really best you can do?"

Buffy raised her sword angling against his sways and dodging his thrusts.

When Angel turned away from the entrance standing ahead of him was a man on horseback dressed in ragged clothes and a pale dead face. The horse began to charge toward him almost to the point of reaching him when Angel leaped aside of him. The horseman turned back facing him charging again wielding a large crossbow. As he shot the bow Angel spun to the ground avoiding his aim.

"That is enough," Catherine said finally standing in front of Joshua. Buffy started to lower her sword. Joshua continued to raise his sword again high. When it was above his head the sword flew back and hit into a tree.

"Be gone from this place!"

"My day will be soon be approaching. It's just a matter of time."

Joshua began to leave in a dispersal of shadows.

When Angel looked up to see the horseman again he had already vanished. He went to the gate which opened easily on his push.

"Let's get this back to Giles," Buffy said to Angel walking up the trail.

When Buffy took the grimiore back from Angel she saw the burns on his hands.

"What happened to you?"

"Just got a little burned trying to open the gates."

"Damn you Joshua."

"A ghost of a horseman charged me but it's gone now."

"Whatever you did Catherine it must have been pretty powerful."

"I imagine it just comes with having been a Slayer."

Joshua stood back in the cemetery pulling his sword back out of the tree.

From behind a nearby tree he heard three loud claps and spun around ready to attack.

"Who is there?"

A man walked out into view from the darkness dressed in a long overcoat. When he came into view under the brightness of a street light Joshua immediately developed a defensive posture.

"Whoa," he said holding his hands in peace, "I'm here to help."

"Impossible."

"Oh, it's possible," he said with a sly smile.

Before him Joshua saw Angel who now was offering to help him. It could've easily been a trick.

"I believe I know what you're thinking. How can there be two of us? Right?"

Joshua gave a small nod.

"Well I tell ya you see I'm that part that my other half kind of likes to keep under tabs but a nasty curse restored his soul and they sent me away."

"And what can I expect you to do for me?"

"Oh I know what to do. In fact I sort of really go back with everyone especially the Slayer. I can promise you more than you have thought possible."

"Alright," Joshua said lowering his sword, "Who are you who wants to become my new benefactor."

"You can call me Angelus," he said with an evil playful look in his eyes.

The embodiment of Angelus walked out of the cemetery in a jovial step when he saw Michael standing on the sidewalk.

"Michael, my boy."

Michael recognized the same tone of his voice and the glare in his cold eyes.

"What have you done?" Michael said facing him, "I thought no one was supposed to get hurt."

"You followed and watched?"

"Yes, and I am putting a stop to this all now!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said grabbing him by the neck.

"Why do you look like the vampire?"

"You are of little consequence to me. I mean with one turn I can break your neck and I know you don't want that. Do you?"

"I was at her house when she got the call from the librarian. Who will they blame when they find out how the vampires knew where the grimiore was being kept? It's only a matter of time before they find the truth."

"Not to worry because by the time they realize it will be too late and you will be there to see the end."

"So what did Giles really say?" Cordeila asked.

"He said he needed us at the library to research," Willow replied.

"Forewarned is forearmed," Xander said.

They walked up the stairs when Oz looked ahead and said, "Ah, guys?"

Willow, Xander and Cordeila followed his gaze towards the front doors of the school to see a tall man dressed in a dark cloak.

"You think you all are a match for me, haha."

"No, most of time they just pretend," Spike said with a foot on one of the benches billowing smoke from his cigarette.

"Didn't he leave town?" Cordeila asked puzzled.

"Apparently he's back," Oz said.

"Oh Drusilla," he spoke up.

From under the tree Drusilla slowly walked to Spike in her long black gown wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I think we've got trouble," Xander said.

"You think?" Cordeila said sarcastically.

"Let me have one?" Drusilla said affectionately.

"Sure, my pet," Spike said, "Whomever you'd like."

Joshua began to smile in satisfaction as Drusilla walked towards Willow. When Drusilla was soon in front of her she became thrown back hitting the ground next to Spike. Spike jumped up and ran forward getting blown back by the same unseen force.

"Who is doing this?"

The four looked in surprise as Spike and Drusilla haphazardly got up.

"Who dares defy me?" Joshua bellowed into the darkness.

"I do!" said an echoed voice that had sounded familiar to everyone. In front of the four of them Jenny materialized wearing her blue jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket. She raised her hand to Spike and Drusilla who burned out of existence.

"Another woman!" Joshua exclaimed, "Stay out of my affairs!"

"Sorry, don't think I can do that."

In a fit of rage Joshua vanished like a wisp of smoke floating through the air.

Jenny turned and said with a smile, "Hi guys."

Angel walked into the garden at the mansion seeing a light filter through the curtains. When he walked he saw someone standing by the blazing fireplace warming his hands. The shadows that played with the features on his face left him standing where he was.

"Quite a place you have here, Angel."

"Thank you," he said dryly.

When he rose Angel's eyes grew wide in shock to his own face looking back amid the glow from the flames.

"Surprised?" he said, "You shouldn't be but then again you can't see your own reflection."

"You're not me."

"Or am I?" he said, "I mean you may have your soul and all but deep down you still know who you are."

"You and I are nothing alike."

"That's what you like to believe but you know you're just the same as me," he said, "You know why don't you and I meet instead on my turf?"

"Get out of here before I rip your head off."

"Of course. Come if you can."

He turned his head from quickly seeing the smoke and embers die out in the fireplace.

"Giles, we've got the book," Buffy said parading into the library with Catherine, "What are we all doing?"

"I asked the others to help me research on what has been plaguing all of us," he said.

"Oh by the way, this is Catherine," Buffy said motioning to her, "This is everybody. Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordeila and Mr. Giles."

"Pleased to meet you all," she replied.

"Miller found out where the book was being kept," Buffy said.

"Good Lord," Giles said.

"We were lucky."

"I feel like I am mostly to blame for all this," Catherine said. "I just sorry you've gotten yourselves in the middle of this."

"Well he came after us next," Cordeila said.

"What?"

"Yup, along with Spike and Drusilla right outside in the front," Xander said.

Jenny walked in with a cup of coffee when Willow said, "And we'd probably be dead if Jenny hadn't of showed up."

"Hi Buffy," Jenny said by her side.

"Wha? Wha?" Buffy said startled backing away from the table.

"Buffy, it's okay it's me. I am not who you think I am."

"She totally saved our lives, Buffy," Cordeila spoke up.

"Okay, that clears things up a bit."

"The point is the sudden appearance of Spike and Drusilla could mean that Joshua and our person are working together," Giles said, "However, if we can keep the grimiore away from him he won't be able to perform his spell on the night of the first full moon in two days time."

"It would probably be better to keep the book here so it will be harder for him to get his hold on it," Jenny said.

"Right," Buffy said, "I think I'll go home and see my Mom. See that I am coming home in one piece."

After Buffy left the library she thought back to the pain of last year. The Judge. Jenny's betrayal and the curse. The phone call she got at home after Giles discovered her lying dead in his bed. It was Angelus signature calling card. Now she wondered how Giles was feeling with her back though not entirely.

Angel walked his way down into the tunnels underneath Sunnydale towards school. He couldn't forget the last time he was here with Xander heading to the Master's lair. Both of them found Buffy lying dead and the Master gone. He came to the opening that was surrounded inside with the remnants of the church that had collapsed during the fateful earthquake.

He stepped down on the rocks seeing Buffy again lying face down in her white dress in the muddy pool of blood and water. After a moment her body faded away leaving nothing behind.

"All your abilities and you couldn't save her," a mocking voice said coming from the Master's makeshift seat. Angel looked up and saw Angelus sitting atop.

"She still killed the Master."

"Yes, you're right," he said, "Unfortunately his lust for power and glory was the end of him."

Drusilla came from a darkened corner and fondly kissed him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't you know already?"

He turned to Drusilla and said, "I suppose he's not as smart as I took him for. Oh well."

Angel saw the pool begin to boil. A ring of fire came to life around him growing higher and higher. His arms began to blister as the fires became hotter.

"Looks Angel like your time is almost up," he said as Angel looked on in shock and agony. Angel closed his eyes trying to center his mind when suddenly everything felt cold again.

He opened his eyes to see everything as it was unkempt before. The Master's seat was empty. The blisters were gone from his arms and around the rest of his body.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy walked into the kitchen seeing her mothers reassuring face look up from a magazine.

"Buffy."

"Hi Mom."

"Are you all right, honey?"

"A little worse for wear but I am alright."

"Dinner's in the microwave."

Buffy walked to the microwave when the blender came on by itself. The garbage disposal started running.

"Uh, not again," Buffy said.

"Buffy, what is going on?"

The microwave started running and growing bright inside until the door burst open spitting out food.

"That's it," she said, "Now I've had it."

The next instant a knife floated off the table and careened towards Joyce's head.

"Mom!" she yelled, "Duck!"

Buffy grabbed her Mom and pulled her to the floor. The knife hit and went into the wall. Other knifes immediately started to fly across the room hitting everywhere. The lights blinked on and off. The kitchen cabinets slammed open and closed.

Buffy stood back up and shouted, "Wow, is this the best you can do?"

"Buffy?"

"Mom, I can explain everything later."

"You're not scaring anyone," Buffy said into the empty kitchen.

Everything in the kitchen quickly stopped.

"Mom, are you alright?" Buffy said looking down.

"Yes," she said rising up, "What was that?"

"Warlock or demon I think," she said puzzled, "I'm not sure which."

"Oh, of course."

"Mom, why don't you go to bed?" she said, "I'll clean up the kitchen before I go upstairs."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, good night honey." she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nite Mom," she said as she left the kitchen.

After Buffy successfully cleared away the food that exploded and put everything back she heard a knock at the door.

"Angel," she said after opening the door.

"Can I come in?" he said, "I need to talk to you."

"What happened?" she said as he walked in.

"You are probably not going to believe this but when I went back to the mansion I was waiting there already."

"You what?"

"I met myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yes but no," he said confused.

"No?"

"No because it wasn't me Buffy," he said pausing, "It was Angelus."

"How?" Buffy said with a look of anger and fear.

"I don't know Buffy," he said shaking his head, "I don't know."

Buffy turned into the living room and sat on the couch looking straight ahead.

"Buffy," he said imploringly.

"My Mom and I were attacked in the kitchen earlier."

"What happened?" he asked sitting beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said turning her head to Angel, "My Mom went to bed."

"Did you get the book back to Giles okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "Helps to have another Slayer around even though she's a ghost."

"I saw him at the Master's lair."

"Angel, why would you go back there?"

"He goaded me to come."

"Joshua confronted Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordeila in front of the school along with Spike and Drusilla."

"Drusilla?"

"Yeah," she said, "Did you see her too?"

"Yeah," Angel said, "She was kind of in the lair too."

"But I know they left town."

"Me too."

"None of this is making any sense," Buffy said, "Giles has been thinking something else is trying to break us and now he thinks that whoever it is now working with Joshua. Spike and Dru acted like they were helping him."

"Spike definitely answers to no one but himself let alone a warlock."

"It's like this thing knows us inside and out."

Everyone was continuing to read in the library when Giles stepped back out from his office.

"Have we any luck finding anything yet?"

"No," Willow said, "I've even looked through the almanacs."

"This is getting us nowhere," Xander said, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep looking?" Oz said.

"Like that's going to help us now," Cordeila said.

"There is some kind of pattern to everything that has gone on."

"Pattern?" Oz said.

"Everyone that we've have encountered have been people known to us."

"Not very nice ones," Cordeila said.

"Yeah, like when you said you saw Ethan Rayne," Willow said.

"Yes. Buffy saw Darla in the gymnasium and you all saw the Master," Giles said.

"But both of them are dead," Xander said.

"We know that Xander," Cordeila said.

"It's like in someway we are being tormented or punished," Giles spoke.

In front of Oz a large volume combusted into flames spreading shreds of burnt pages across the table.

Giles ran back into office and came out with a pitcher of water handing it to Oz. Oz quickly poured it over the book. It was a shaking site.

"Okay, was that some kind of message?"

Everyone turned to look at Cordeila.

In Amy Madison's room she was practicing her witchcraft. She had prepared the necessary ingredients needed for spells involving seeing the future and predicting portents. As soon as she added the final component and lit the plate a stream of smoke started to rise, she began to chant the words when something suddenly took a hold of her. In her mind she felt an immediate sense of fear and danger like she was experiencing the calm before the storm. She awoke out of a trance shaking away any feelings of disorientation. She looked back down at the plate to see everything singed.

"I swear the entire kitchen went berserk all at once, Buffy said to everyone sitting around her at lunch time.

"Is your Mom okay?" Willow said.

"Yes," she said, "I ducked her before a knife hit her."

"Oh, that's nothing compared to last night," Cordeila said sarcastically, "Whole library almost burnt down."

"It was just one book that got burned," Willow answered.

"How?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Combusted," Oz replied.

Michael was sitting next to Oz listening to everyone with a sinking feeling.

_God, what is going on?_, he thought.

"Michael, are you alright?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

"You just seem a little preoccupied," she said, "I know this might sound freaky to you."

"No, I don't mind," he said with a smile, "It comes with the territory of being you."

Jenny Calendar walked towards the gold plaque headstone that had her name. She imagined Giles must've of paid for the whole thing. She had expected the surprise reactions from everyone. It was cool to be back even if it was for a short time.

"Jennifer Calendar."

She turned to the sound of the voice and saw Ethan Rayne. He had looked and read her name.

"Who are you?"

"Ethan Rayne," he said, "Or at least his appearance."

"A demon?"

"You could put it that way," he replied, "I came here to warn you to stay clear of Joshua Miller. I have big plans for him and everyone else."

"I don't threaten that easily now."

"Naturally, of course."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh I have a lot in store for the Slayer and her friends, old Ripper and ah yes... Angel."

"Angel?" she said slightly apprehensive.

"It's sad you had to pay the price with your own life."

"Angelus left once his soul was restored."

"Right, you found the Ritual of Restoration and Buffy found the saved disc that had the spell on it."

"Yes," she said. "Angel is back now."

"Well it's no matter because he won't be around for long."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see soon." he said walking away behind a mausoleum, "It's going to be one hell of a party."

"So you say you felt something last night?" Giles asked Amy in his office.

"Yes," she said, "It was pretty strong."

"And all you know is you sensed some sort of dread."

"It was something very dangerous. Extremely powerful. I had never felt anything like it before."

Buffy walked in as Giles and Amy were walking out of the office.

"Giles, we seriously need to talk."

"Thank you, Amy," she said to her walking away.

"What's up?"

"Amy felt a bad premonition last night."

"Like something is coming?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well I think it might've already started," she said, "Angel saw Angelus last night."

"He what?" Giles exclaimed.

"Angel met with himself in person," she said, "And it all happened in the Master's lair."

"The Master's lair?" he replied, "That place has been deserted ever since you destroyed him."

"I know."

She slammed her books on the table and said, "I can't stand the fact that we don't who or what this thing is and we don't how to stop it."

"I know, Buffy. It has been very hard on all of us."

Giles started to think to how he saw Ethan in the library. _An illusion._ _Everything has been illusions_, he thought.

"Giles?" Buffy asked seeing him stare away, "What is going on?"

"What?" Giles said turning back, "Oh nothing."

Xander jumped inside and said, "You guys gotta check out the pool."

"What's wrong?"

"The whole pool looks like an ice skating rink."

"It's been frozen over?" Giles inquired.

"Yes."

Buffy and Giles gave each other knowing looks.

"I'll go check this out."

Michael walked down the hallway until he became startled to the same man with the cold blue eyes standing right in front of him.

"Miss me?"

He guided Michael by the arm onto the next classroom door and took him inside. Inside the room the shades had been drawn that didn't leave much sunlight coming through.

"Buffy was attacked again last night."

"Was she really?" he said leaning against a desk.

"Are you responsible?"

"Ah, could be."

"You know I am sick and tired of playing your games," he said growing angry, "So why don't you tell me what you want?"

Buffy and Xander opened the door to the pool area and saw a white sheet of ice covering the whole length.

"So do we have our evil neighborhood warlock to thank for this?" Xander asked, "They were just about to have gym class when everyone quickly left."

Buffy tapped on the corner of the pool and started to walk on it.

"Buffy, I wouldn't do that."

"You are going to steal the book for me."

"You're insane," Michael said, "The book's dangerous."

"Precisely."

Michael looked at him realizing what was on his mind.

"You're working with the warlock?" he replied, "You don't want the book for yourself you want it for him."

Buffy was slowly walking towards the middle of the pool when the ice below cracked and broke beneath her feet. She plunged into the ice cold water reaching her way back to the surface. As she did the ice reformed above her h sealing her underwater. She started to hit the surface.

"You can just forget it!" Michael said, "I'm leaving!"

When Michael couldn't turn the knob he turned around and observed Angelus sitting in the desk chair with his legs propped up on the table.

"Leaving so soon?" he said, "Awwwww."

Buffy swam and pound some more on the ice at the side of the pool. Xander came over to Buffy pounding from above seeing her trying to hold her breath.

"I am not doing anything for you," Michael said, "None of them deserve what I've already done to them. What does Buffy really mean to you?"

"What does she mean to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can save her and all you have to do is steal back the grimiore from them."

"You've done something to her, haven't you?"

"It all depends on you, Michael," he said, "So what's it gonna be?"

Xander had grabbed an ax from the wall violently hitting the ice making small dents in the ice.

Angelus looked at him awaiting Michael's answer.

"Alright!" Michael replied, "I'll do it. Just give me enough time."

"Great," Angelus said, "That's all I'm asking."

At that moment Buffy broke a small chunk as Xander hit with the ax until Buffy jumped up letting out a long breath. Xander quickly pulled her out seeing her pale face and blonde hair soaked.

"You okay?" Xander said moving her towards the bleachers.

"Yeah," she said coughing with exasperated breath.

Buffy raised her head up confused to see the pool was all water again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buffy and Michael walked along the beach at sunset. The waves crashed against the shore throwing up salty sprays of water.

When Michael listened to Buffy concerned relating how she escaped from the pool he thought more over of keeping secrets from her. He was becoming tired of living a lie.

"That was the second time I've almost died from drowning," she said, "The first time my heart had actually stopped but I came back."

Michael looked out at the setting sun like he was deep in thought.

"Michael, what is going on?"

"Buffy," he said turning and looking into her face, "I am not the guy you think I am. I think there is something you need to know. You see..."

From down the beach a loud neigh came from a horse that was black as night. The horse let out billows of smoke from his nostrils. Its rider sat high and upright in a black cloak holding a sword by his side.

"End game Slayer," Joshua yelled from his steed.

"Oh great," Buffy said.

Joshua rode up the beach pounding through the surf and sand.

"Michael get out of here quickly," Buffy said to Michael.

Michael ran down part of the length of the beach as Buffy ran sideways towards a group of rocks that rose up into a path. She quickly jumped ahead when Joshua swung his sword missing her above the head. The path became higher until it led to a ledge high up enough to see the beach expanse. Joshua rode to a stop in front of Buffy.

"You have caused me more trouble than you are worth."

"You're not getting the book back."

"I will not be cheated this time."

Buffy slipped when the ledge behind her gave way spilling rumble on the cliff. She started falling quickly grabbing the side of the face of rocks. Joshua looked down grinning proudly. He approached the edge looking down on her.

"Looks like I have the advantage."

"Hey!" Michael said from behind him. "Why don't you go bother someone else and leave her alone?"

"Another impertinent boy," Joshua said turning his horse, "I will take care of you as well."

From one look at Michael's face Joshua turned back to glance at Buffy and backed away. Michael walked around slowly and pulled Buffy up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

However, when they turned to Joshua they both saw him stampeding away on the beach disappearing.

"I must have done something to scare him off," Michael said.

"Yeah," Buffy said looking back at Michael curious.

Joshua rode past Catherine standing on a rock looking mockingly.

"Looks like you lost again," she called ahead.

Joshua stopped his horse and turned around seeing the grin on her face.

"Your faith is misplaced, Slayer."

"Your time is almost up or have you forgotten that."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. Soon the new order will arise and the old one will fall away and all of you will go down with it."

"Pretty big words for a dead guy."

"You won't have to wait too long to see my great plan occur," he said, "Just wait and watch."

"I'll be there," she said watching him ride off.

Giles had been focusing all of his attention in his office going over his old books including the private ones that he normally doesn't let anyone read let alone Willow. Jenny walked in finding him asleep at his desk. She thought he looked so peaceful when he was resting but needed to wake him.

"Rupert," she announced.

"What?" Giles said jostled awake, "What's going on?"

Giles turned to see Jenny standing by his door.

"Oh it's you," he said rubbing his face with his face.

"Not having any luck?"

"I have looked and looked and found nothing that explains what's been happening."

"It's a demon."

"A demon?" Giles said looking more alert.

"I met him in the cemetery or Ethan Rayne," she said, "And he sounded like pretty bad news."

"You saw Ethan?"

"Yes."

_A demon that has the power to be seen as anyone it chooses. Ethan, Darla, the Master, Angelus_, Giles thought carefully.

"What else did he say?" Giles asked.

"Something big is coming soon and we're probably talking cataclysmic," she said, "We're seriously going to need to be ready for anything."

"We promised to help that witch and we still don't have the Slayer yet," Matthew's second said, "You're not much the leader as we thought you were, Matthew."

"I understand but he promised we would have our due."

"I am tired of promises," he replied, "I want results."

"You want results because I can give them to you," a voice said from the darkness.

"Who goes there?" Matthew said.

Angelus stepped from the shadows revealing himself to everyone.

"So what can you do for us?"

"Much more than you can accomplish I can see."

"Let's get rid of this guy."

"I would strongly advise against that unless you don't want to see the Slayer dead."

"Alright, we'll listen." Matthew said holding up his hand to his second. "What did you have in mind?"

Buffy walked downstairs of her house towards the front door and opened it. When she stepped outside she looked down feeling the dirt and grass at her feet. She turned around seeing the house was replaced by a view of the ocean under a cloudy sky. The white waves crashed far below the high cliffs from viewing out at the great expanse. From the distance she heard hoof beats and the shape of a woman riding a horse fast. Buffy saw the field empty except for a single stone built building with a wooden thatched roof. As the rider rode more fiercely toward the building Buffy could see it was Catherine. The wind had wisped back her blonde hair. She jumped off her horse running and threw open the door.

Buffy walked to the building just as a young girl ran past her down the trail. It started to rain while thunder rolled past the area lighting up the sky. Buffy stepped inside seeing Catherine struggle over a sword with a dark cloaked man. He landed her down on a stone slab and stabbed her with the sword. Her blood came pouring slowly from her abdomen.

Buffy looked up from her towards the man who pulled back his cloak. Buffy's face grew cold seeing Angel's face behind the hood. _Not Angel but Angelus_, she thought. He gave her a small evil grin. Buffy heard a loud boom from outside which made her turn around. She woke up in the school lounge.

Giles began reading at the table in the library thinking of his theories on which demon Jenny had met. He flipped to a page and began to scan it.

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, what is it?"

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"Angelus."

"How?" Giles rose up concerned.

"Him and Catherine were fighting over a sword. Catherine got stabbed and he looked back at me then I woke up."

"It definitely sounds like a portent. If Joshua Miller intends on recreating what he did he will need to sacrifice someone."

"Great. Any takers?"

"I believe I know who's working with him."

"And scaring the hell out of us?"

"Yes, quite," Giles said, "I found...."

Upstairs and in Giles office the windows shattered one by one violently.

Everyone became surprised to see the lockers around the school all flew open and closed. The display case shattered collapsing the shelves of trophies. The bell tower exploded upwards into flames. The emergency hoses turned on shooting water down the hall.

Michael stood as people were running past to reach outside.

"What is going on?" he asked himself looking around.

He walked down the hall of the auditorium seeing the doors slam open. He walked inside seeing a man standing at the middle of the stage.

At the Bronze, Devon was busy checking amps. Immediately the strobe lights around the stage and dance floor grew bright and busted. Devon fell back when the speakers blew followed by the amps. The glass around the food area shattered.

At Giles apartment, the Orb of Thessulah shattered into pieces across his desk.

Buffy and Giles stood outside the library when Willow and Xander came down the hall.

"Everything in the gym started bouncing off the walls," Willow said.

"It's him," Buffy said.

She turned to Giles and said, "There has gotta be a way to stop him."

"If this is your doing stop it now," Michael said walking up the stairs of the stage.

"Not until you do as I say."

"I said I was going to get it."

A light fell from the rafters in front of Michael.

"I will stop as long as you promise to retrieve it for me now, agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed. Just stop!"

Outside everything grew quiet around Buffy, Giles, Xander and Willow.

"Guess he lost interest."

"We'll have to find some kind of binding spell to trap him," Giles said, "Willow?"

"I'm on it," she said, "I'll get Oz to help us."

"Good, do that," Buffy said.

At the end of the day Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz met in the science lab.

"I'm not going to be able to stay long before I have to get to the cage," Oz said.

"We understand," Willow said by his side.

"So what we've got?"

"I think this is something we can manage. It's a pretty standard binding of spirits. Giles has the all the ingredients needed."

Michael walked into the library facing Giles reading a book from the upstairs shelf. He looked up seeing him standing still.

"Michael," he said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"History," he said speaking up, "A book on the Roman Empire?"

"Right. I might have something in the cage," Giles said putting the book back walking downstairs. When he got into the cage the door swung closed by itself with a clang.

In the science lab the bunsen burners all lit up spewing flames around Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz.

"Now it's getting personal."

"Giles is by himself," Willow said concerned.

Buffy heard the door locked. She went and pulled on the knob trying to open it.

"What?" Giles said after he turned around.

"I'm sorry," Michael said.

"Michael, let me out."

He walked over into Giles office picking up the grimiore that was on his shelf.

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giles," Michael said as he left holding the book.

Buffy had slammed against the door and kicked it off its hinges. The four of them went into the library seeing Giles locked in the cage.

"Giles, what happened?"

"Michael came in and took the grimiore."

"How did you get yourself locked in the cage?"

"The door swung closed by itself, Xander," Giles exclaimed, "Buffy, you need to go after him. Find him quickly."

"Right," Buffy said nodding and racing out.

Cordeila walked down into the courtyard area when she was stopped by Xander.

"There you are," she said, "Where've you been? The moon?"

"I've been busy," he said with a stare.

"Something wrong with you?"

"Just fine," he replied, "Let's go someplace where we can talk."

"No, you mean make out but I'll come anyways."

Xander escorted Cordeila at her arm by his side.

"Hey, watch the arm."

Buffy pushed open the doors to the courtyard scanning her eyes for Michael. Her eyes froze and stopped seeing Michael stand beside Joshua giving him the grimiore. As soon as Joshua held the book in his hands he materialized into more solid matter.

"Thank you, my boy," he said.

"Michael!"

Buffy saw Xander and Cordeila walking up towards Michael and Joshua.

"Xander, what the hell is going on?" she said looking and turning her head to him.

"That's not Xander, Cordeila," Buffy said walking up.

"Oh, so you've figured me out by now," Xander said smiling smugly, "Congratulations, Slayer."

In the library, Giles pulled out a book from his office and read. Oz had locked himself in the cage.

"Did you find it?" Willow inquired.

"Yes," he said continuing to read further, "Dear Lord."

Catherine walked down the stairs slowly watching everybody.

"Buffy, I had no choice," Michael said.

"Michael, be quiet."

"Michael thanks for doing an excellent job," Xander said, "And now I think we must be off."

"Let Cordeila go!"

"I don't think so," he said holding both her arms tight behind her, "She's really quite pretty."

"Buffy!" Cordeila said.

Joshua gave a final look to Catherine. He turned around walking away vanishing.

Xander turned and walked with Cordeila. He momentarily turned back and said, "And I suggest you'll definitely want to stick around for the fun later. Have so much planned."

"Now start explaining," Buffy said to Michael coldly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Michael sat on a chair next to the fireplace at the mansion as everyone listened on.

"Patrick had been my best friend for years but then his behavior started to change. He became distant."

"Did you know what was wrong with him?" Willow asked.

"No," he said, "But one night I decided on following him and found him in the woods somewhere. He was chanting or something."

"Invoking the demon," Angel said.

Michael looked at Angel in fear.

"I tried to stop him but something struck him with enough force that it killed him. Then this man came along and told me to leave him. The others would find him."

"And you felt his death was somewhat your fault?" Giles asked.

"Yes. I was afraid that people would somehow blame me," Michael said, "He said I could tell people what happened on the condition I did a favor for him. I supposed people would just assume that was how I found him."

"So?" Buffy asked sternly, "Being my friend? That was just all an act?"

"No!" he said, "They said they would kill you and everyone else if I didn't do what I was told. I couldn't risk that. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt anybody."

"This is what I feared," Giles said, "There is a reference to a demon named Beliar also known as the demon of lies."

"I saw you," Michael said to Angel.

"He brings about evil and guilt against people."

"Hence our morbid reunions," Xander said.

"Okay, so Joshua has the book where would he perform this ritual."

"He would have to perform it on a powerful spot to where everything could be called."

"You can probably bet Beliar is going to be a part of this," Angel said.

"The Hellmouth," Buffy said to Giles.

"Top of the school," Xander said, "Right over the library."

"Catherine is there watching Oz," Willow said.

In the library, Catherine saw Joshua come in just as soon as she was thrown against the railing.

"You're too late to do anything," he said, "Soon I will be more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"I will still find a way to stop you," she said rising up.

She reached for him quickly as he vanished laughing. It was right after that she saw everyone rushing in.

"I'm sorry," she said, "He's already on the roof."

"We need to find a way to destroy Beliar," Giles said.

"Don't worry," Catherine said, "Do what you have to. Joshua is my responsibility."

"Catherine?" Buffy asked.

"It's okay," she replied, "Joshua has been asking for this fight for a long time. It's time I put an end to it."

"Alright," Buffy said and Catherine vanished.

Angelus walked up the steps in front of the school looking up. Dark clouds were beginning to culminate in the sky over the area. He opened the door stepping in with a dark smile on his face.

"In time before return now again," Joshua announced into the air. The stars were becoming blotted out and heavy breezes of wind started to pick up. By his side Matthew looked on.

"Joshua!"

"Hey, get me off of here!" Cordeila screamed.

"Be quiet, child!" Joshua said.

"I almost stopped you 200 years ago. I don't intend on failing this time," Catherine yelled.

She walked forward towards the makeshift altar he made for himself.

"Kaaaaaaaa freim!" he yelled with a wave of hand.

Instantly the skylight blew apart throwing Catherine back against the roof door.

"Try reading this," Giles said to Willow.

"Boy, it says he was the first archangel to fall. Created right after Satan," Angel said.

"We're definitely not dealing with your average demon," Giles said.

Michael left the library to get a drink from the water fountain when he heard someone speak.

"Hey Michael?"

Michael noticed all the hallway lights going out at once.

"Patrick?" Michael said, "Patrick, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Michael saw in the middle of the hallway a shadowy figure.

"You can't be," he said, "You're dead. I saw you die."

"They sent me back," he said, "It's good to see you again."

Michael walked closer widening his eyes.

"Hey, the lights are out in the hallway," Willow said.

"Let's go check it out," Buffy said to Angel.

"Right."

Buffy and Angel walked out seeing the hallway in darkness.

"This is really creepy."

"Must be something wrong with the fuses," Angel said looking around.

"Buffy!" Michael screamed.

"Michael?" Buffy said scared.

Buffy and Angel turned looking down the hallway seeing a tall figure gripping Michael by his neck. They both could see Angelus from the shadows of the emergency lights. Angel's face grew into a mixture of shock and anger.

"Well, isn't this like deja vu?"

"Let him go!" Buffy said.

"Let me recall," he said thinking, "No, I don't think that is what happened. And Angel remembers the look you had on your face. Now that was priceless."

Giles, Xander, Willow and Catherine came out into the hallway seeing where Buffy and Angel stood watching.

"Oh my god," Giles said.

Giles, Willow and Xander walked a few steps forward.

"Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Well, it looks like the whole Scooby Gang is here."

"Let Michael go."

"Buffy, we don't have much time," Giles said, "Catherine couldn't stop Joshua. He's still on the roof."

"So what's in this all for you?" Angel asked.

"Oh, fame, power, domination," he said, "The usual stuff."

"Hey Beliar!" Jenny said from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Jenny," Giles said.

"Mrs. Calendar?" Willow said.

"So you decided to try and stop me?" he said when he turned to look back at her, "And at such an appropriate time."

"History won't repeat itself this time," Buffy said.

"I tried to protect Willow that night," Jenny said, "What makes you think I wouldn't be here for them now?"

Suddenly a small quake shook the floor and rattled the lockers. The tables and chairs in the lounge crashed. Everyone held closer to each other as the shaking subsided.

"Ah, just as I planned," Beliar said looking up.

"He doesn't care about Miller," Angel said looking to him, "You wanna open the Hellmouth."

"Give dead boy the prize."

In the cage, Oz's eyes glowed white and the cage flung open allowing him to run out.

"Soon all the evil will be released where I will reign supreme," Beliar said.

Another small quake happened when Beliar lost his hold Michael. Michael ran away to the side and almost immediately the quake stopped and Angel pounced on Beliar. Behind them they turned around hearing the low growls coming from Oz standing before them.

Angel threw Beliar against the lockers slamming body over body. Beliar slammed Angel against the door knocking his head.

Oz careened towards Buffy knocking her down. He struggled on top of her when she flipped him over.

"Giles, get the gun!" she shouted.

"Buffy, let me distract him," Catherine said standing around Oz. Buffy leapt off of him when Oz's attention became attracted to Catherine.

"Let's get to the roof," she said facing the others

Giles grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the office and noticed a small crack on the second floor, streams of smoke were emanating from it.

"Not again."

Angel grabbed a flag pole and broke it in half. He threw it straight at Beliar. Beliar grabbed it in one hand and said, "You know stakes can't kill me."

"You've comed around here for the last time," Angel said.

"Oh and let me guess you are going to send me back to hell."

"Yes."

Buffy, Willow, Michael and Xander opened the door to roof access seeing Joshua standing over Cordeila with the book by his side. Matthew was in the middle of holding Cordeila down.

"Buffy!" Cordeila screamed.

"By the power of these words. Hecate, come forth."

A loud rumble of thunder rolled through the sky. Bright flashes of lightening lit up the clouds coming closer.

"Willow, start the spell."

"Take the Slayer!" Joshua said to Matthew.

Matthew jumped towards Buffy as she threw him sideways.

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will. Accept this sacrifice," Joshua said pulling out his sword.

After hearing the roar of thunder from the hallway Beliar said, "Looks like you are not going to get you chance. So sorry to see you go."

Angel pounced towards him just when he became a billow of smoke and the smell of brimstone.

"Let my will be done. Bind him and dispel his evil. Grant me the power...," Willow said after Michael drop a lit match into the urn.

"No!" Joshua said, "Your will not have me witch."

Joshua pointed the sword at Willow where the urn burst apart.

"You are no match for me."

Quickly Angel came out when Xander pulled Cordeila away from the slab. Buffy struggled against Matthew kicking him in the groin.

"Stop!" Joshua said holding the sword high approaching Xander.

Angel stepped in front of Joshua holding his arm away. Angel held on to the grip of the sword fighting over it. The sky opened with a heavy downpour of rain. The winds continued to run blowing everybody. In the front of the school a whole group of vampires started to approach the front doors. Giles and Jenny came out of the door and went to Willow, Michael, Xander and Cordeila sitting away.

"I don't know how to stop it," Willow said pushing her hair away from her face, "He's gotten too strong."

"There's a crack that's opening," he said, "We have to find a way to close it."

Buffy flipped Matthew over when Beliar blew the door off its' hinges and stepped out. In a moment the sword sailed out of Joshua and Angel's grasp slapping into Beliar's hand. Angel was thrown back next to the group. As lightening hit the sword bouncing back into the air creating a whirlpool in the air, Matthew's body burned up and turned to dust and the winds carried the dust of the vampires coming from the front doors.

"The sword, demon," Joshua shouted holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry Joshua that you can't stay around for the rest of this."

"What game is this?"

"Looks like he's going to lose," Xander said.

"I feel like I need to do something," Michael said to everyone.

Joshua charged at Beliar holding him at the neck. Beliar struggled against him hitting him with the hilt of the sword. Joshua felt dazed and slumped to the ground.

"Now Slayer time's up."

"What?" she said, "I was just getting started."

She quickly gave Beliar a roundhouse kick in the stomach knocking him back.

He swooped down with the sword when Buffy ducked to miss it.

"She's going to get killed," Michael said.

Angel got up and surrounded next to Buffy.

"You can't hurt us any longer so why don't you just leave," Buffy exclaimed.

"What a fitting end to you both. The unleashing of the Hellmouth and the death of Buffy and Angel. How poetic."

"Cut the crap," Angel yelled, "It's not going to work on me anymore."

Michael stepped forward and shouted, "Hey!"

"Stay out of this," Beliar said to Michael, "This is none of your business."

Buffy kicked his hand away from the sword. Michael looked at the sword and turned his head back to see Patrick standing in front of him.

"Michael."

"Michael, it's a lie!" Giles shouted, "Don't believe him!"

"Patrick?"

"Yeah it's me."

"No!" Michael said, "You're just trying to trick me."

"Michael, I'm your friend. I can stop all this but you have to give me the sword first. Will you please?"

"Don't do it, Michael," Buffy said, "It's a trick."

"It's not Patrick," Angel said.

The whirlpool had grown larger reaching closer to everyone. Heavy flumes of smoke floated out of the broken skylight.

"Give me the sword, Michael," Beliar said.

Michael picked gently picked up the sword raising it up.

"My friend is dead," he said staring ahead and throwing the sword, "Buffy, catch!"

"You fool!" Beliar said becoming enraged.

Angel grabbed Michael where Beliar threw out a fireball at him. Joshua came to his feet shaking his head. Buffy faced Beliar and made a swift thrust with the sword in his side. Joshua grabbed on to him and pushed the sword in further.

"We will both go together," Joshua said in a whisper.

The sword glowed with its' own energy. The whirlpool gained speed pulling them further into the center where the altar stood. Buffy knelt down next to Angel and Michael ducking their heads along with everyone else. The air circled around them both fast until they were gliding above the ground. They started floating up higher into the vortex away from sight until a lightening bolt cracked the air. Everyone looked up to see the clouds start to dissipate and unravel revealing the evening sky pinpricked with stars.

From above them a beam of bright white celestial light formed. Catherine floated through the skylight and down onto the roof. A white aura covered her body.

An aura around Jenny began to glow when she stepped away standing next to Catherine.

"I don't how to thank you all," Catherine said.

She stood in front of Buffy and said, "Now that Joshua is completely gone I can rest in peace now. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Buffy said with a smile.

"Jenny?" Giles said.

"Rupert, you don't have to say anything."

She stepped in front of him kissing him and said, "I will always be with you."

Jenny walked in front of Buffy and Angel standing alongside everyone.

Angel looked down with a sign of remorse.

"Hey, it's alright," she said, "I understand."

"I don't know what to say," Buffy said.

"You don't have to say a thing beyond what I already know," Jenny said, "If anything tonight proved why you were sent back, Angel. It's why the First Evil came and why it failed."

"It snowed that night," Buffy said looking at Jenny, "God?"

"I like to think of it more as divine intervention."

"I don't feel like it was enough," Angel said soulfully.

"It's a start," Jenny replied.

She turned around and nodded to Catherine who smiled back. Both of them stepped under the beam transforming into little white bulbs of light floating up in the same time the beam slowly faded away. Buffy and Willow put their arms around each other hugging. Cordeila and Xander held each other close. Giles placed a reassuring arm around Michael's shoulder.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Buffy and Michael stepped in front of Patrick's grave. Michael set down a bouquet of flowers on his headstone.

"When the police were done they ruled his death as a freak accident," he said, "but I had always felt I blamed myself. The funeral was difficult."

"Guilt is not an easy thing to get past."

"But how do you do it?" he said, "You've dealt with this type of stuff all the time."

"It's hard," she said, "You have to take everything day by day. At least now you have some closure."

"I do. For the first time I do."

Angel sat in a booth at the diner when the waitress came out hesitating.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello," she said behind the counter.

"You know, I could just leave," he said getting up motioning to the door.

"No, it's fine," she said holding her hand up.

"It's really not a problem," Angel said walking.

"No."

Angel stopped and turned around watching her.

"He told me about you," she said, "I know I don't have to be afraid of you anymore."

Angel stood waiting and wondering what would happen next.

"Here, why don't you pull up a stool," she said smiling offering with her hand, "How about a piece of freshly baked pie?"

"I think I will," Angel said smiling back.

The End


End file.
